


Stilinski Addams

by minimamente



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Algo de humor negro, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/M, Funeral, Kate Argent va a sufrir, M/M, Reunion Familiar, Son los Addams, muerte de Claudia, un poco de caos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Los funerales siempre son una ocasión memorable, donde se reúne toda la familia para despedir una familiar o amigo, y conociendo a los Addams este tipo de eventos son inolvidables.Claudia Stilinski se entera que va morir debido a una enfermedad terminal, la gente normal en este tipo de situación entra en pánico, depresión o maldice a Dios y al destino, pero ella no, ella se considera afortunada porque sabe cuánto tiempo le queda de vida, no le teme realmente a la muerte y es muy consiente que es parte de la  vida, de hecho lo que la vuelve divertida. Aun así esta consiente que dejara mucho dolor atrás en su marido e hijo, es por eso que llama a su familia para que vengan a la ciudad y la ayuden con los preparativos de su partido.Además todo mundo sabe que un funeral siempre es la excusa perfecta para una reunión familiar al estilo Addams, marca el teléfono de la casa de sus primos invitando a los hijos de su tía y sobrinos a la ciudad en la que está viviendo y seguramente morirá.¿Qué puede salir mal?





	1. 1.- Funerales. Una buena excusa para una reunión familiar

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué une mejor a una que un funeral?

1.- Funerales. Una buena excusa para una reunión familiar

La muerte estaba en el aire, una cosa aparentemente tan incorpórea que tenía un peso más real y solido que cualquier objeto físico que aplastaba a las personas y las hacia añicos en su presencia.

¡Que maravillosa fuerza de la naturaleza que se le había regalado a todo ser viviente que pisaba este basto mundo!

Claudia miro a su marido, amaba con locura a este hombre y sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco, si no fuera así no estaría tan devastado y roto cuando los doctores les comunicaron la trágica noticia de que ella no sobreviviría más que unos pocos meses más, quizás un poco más con tratamiento, pero su vida ya estaba condenada.

¿Cuántas personas en el mundo tienen el regalo y tortura de saber cuánto te queda por vivir? Claudia se encontraba con dicha en ese aspecto y devastada al saber que tendría que partir antes que su marido y dejar a su pequeño a tan temprana edad. Su hijo era listo, comprendía el porqué de las cosas, pero aún era muy joven.

Y su marido, oh su valiente hombre, justo y de vida temeraria, ¿Qué sería de él?

No le temía a la muerte, pero su pecho se comprimía con dolor al pensar en que pasaría en su ausencia con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Fue por esa justa razón que Claudia Stilinski una vez llegando a su humilde morada tomo su vieja libreta de números telefónicos y a pesar que se sabía el teléfono de memoria quería leer el nombre de su familia paterna para recordar que no estaba sola en esta clase de momentos, tenía a su amado, a su hijo, a amigos que había hecho en esta ciudad, e igualmente tenía a su familia.

Además, hace mucho tiempo que la familia Addams no tenía una reunión familiar. Y un funeral era tan maravilloso evento como para tomarlo como excusa para reunir a toda la familia.

Aunque esta vez ella tendría que ser la anfitriona y la razón de dicho evento y al final no podría estar del todo presente cuando ella misma expirara el apoyo que le daría su familia a su esposo e hijo serian bien agradecidos y la dejarían más tranquila cuando tuviera que partir.

Marco los dígitos de la casa de su tía donde los parientes que tenía más cerca en el continente americano contestarían a su llamado en más de un sentido.

Los Addams venían a Beacon Hills.


	2. Nuevos visitantes

2.- Nuevos visitantes.

Beacon Hills era una encantadora ciudad en California, rodeada de bosques espesos y una población mayormente tranquila sino contabas el incidente ocasional de delincuencia, peleas entre vecinos y alguno que otro chisme subido de tono.

Por lo que cuando pasaba algo realmente importante o fuera de lo usual dicha noticia recorría tan rápido la ciudad como un camino de pólvora encendida, y como dicho explosivo a veces explotaba causando estragos en la mayormente pacifica población de la ciudad, algunas veces llegaban como explosiones en cadena.

La primera noticia fue saber que la “singular” esposa del sheriff se encontraba fatalmente enferma, ¡Qué horror!

Pobre John Stilinski, dirán hombres y mujeres, porque no solo es un buen policía y sheriff sino también un buen hombre. 

Todos conocen al sheriff en la ciudad… y a su esposa.

La esposa del sheriff en descripciones más simples es “singular”, no es como todas las mujeres ni las esposas o madres de la ciudad, pero a su manera no es tan diferente, atiende la casa, a su marido e hijo todos los días, va a las juntas de padres y maestros, trata con sus vecinos y se ha hecho de amigos, algunos de los otros padres de los niños del salón de su hijo y otras personas en el pueblo, hasta ahí Claudia Stlinski parecería como otra ama de casa ordinaria de un pequeño pueblo, pero en Claudia nada era ordinario.

Claudia vestía con vestidos negros siempre, su piel es tan pálida como una hoja de papel, cosa que heredo su hijo, tiene un extenso conocimiento de cómo diseccionar animales y sobre armas europeas de la época medieval hasta la época de la segunda guerra mundial, tiene un jardín lleno de plantas no muy comunes y algo ponzoñosas, arbustos de belladona y hiedra venenosa crecen junto a flores venenosas de diferentes partes del mundo que nadie sabía que existían hasta que se lo preguntaron a su vecina. En el experimento de ciencias de su hijo sobre hacer crecer una planta en un frasco ella le dio la semilla de una planta carnívora en vez del típico frijol o lenteja que dan otras madres a sus hijos para dicho experimento, fue un regalo de su cuñada ella dijo, lo más asombroso de todo es que la pequeña planta realmente era “carnívora”, no solo necesitaba agua y sol, sino también algo más sustancioso y no solo insectos precisamente, varios de los niños del salón del hijo de Claudia le contaron a sus padres con el asombro y fascinación infantil relatos de como el hijo del sheriff llevaba carne cruda para alimentar a su pequeña planta, algunos padres lo tomaron como cuentos productos de la imaginación de sus niños, otros que ya conocían a Claudia no dudaban que fuera verdad.

A la esposa del sheriff le gustaba dar paseos por el bosque, preferiblemente descalza y en medio de la noche, de vez en cuando llevaba a su marido e hijo; también se sabía que tenía una mascota, no un pez, no un ave, ni un canino o minino, una tarántula, y aunque nadie la había visto en persona se sabía por lo que había salido de la boca de la propia Claudia que vivía en su sótano ya que era oscuro, húmedo y perfecto para su linda mascota que al parecer era tan grande como para comer un roedores, si algo significaba que el sheriff comprara una vez al mes en veterinaria esos ratones específicamente criados para alimento de serpientes. Nadie había visto a dicha tarántula ni tenían ganas de verle, solo de pensarlo a más de uno se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Y así, con todas sus excentricidades todo el mundo conocía a Claudia Stilinski y a su esposo John, y a su hijo de nombre tan complejo que ya la mayoría lo conocía mejor por su apodo, Stiles.

¿Qué sería de ahora en adelante la familia Stilinski si algo le pasara a Claudia?

Los buenos vecinos y amigos no tardaron en llegar en ofrecer su apoyo al enterarse de la mala noticia, este era el caso de Melissa McCall.

-Oh Claudia, lo siento tanto-

-Lo se querida-

Ambas damas tomaban bebidas calientes en casa de la esposa del sheriff, Claudia bebía de su tasa un té casero y Melissa de su termo de café, aunque ya conocía a la mujer de años y había suficiente confianza entre ambas familias de dejar a los hijos encargados en la casa de Claudia o en la de Melissa, sabía muy bien que ese té casero podría tener mesclada alguna de las plantas de su jardín por lo que procuraba siempre en sus reuniones traer algo ella.

Las cosas que preparaba Claudia en su casa podían causar maravillas así como enormes estragos, su hijo era prueba de ello cuando en el comienzo de la amistad de Scott y Stiles el segundo niño invito el primero a jugar en su casa, ella creyendo que como su hijo le había comunicado que su nuevo amigo era el hijo del sheriff no veía ningún peligro, hasta que fue a recogerlo y encontró una casa que desencajaba por completo en los suburbios de la dirección que le habían dado para recoger a su primogénito. 

La casa no era muy grande como suele pasar en un humilde suburbio con casas tan parecidas una a la otra, de hecho arquitectónicamente era igual a sus casas vecinas, pero su aspecto lúgubre, con un jardín lleno de plantas creciendo sin control y lo que parecían ser cuervos volando a su alrededor la perturbo demasiado en su primera impresión, no ayudo que Claudia le hubiera abierto la puerta con un cuchillo afilado en mano y lo que parecía ser sangre goteando de este, rápidamente tomo a su hijo y rechazo la invitación a cenar y estaba a punto de prohibirle volver a juntarse con el niño Stilinski cuando Scott le dijo que la madre de su nuevo mejor amigo le había preparado una bebida extraña que le había ayudado a respirar mejor. Al parecer nuevamente su hijo había olvidado su inhalador en casa y uno de sus ataques ocurrió en la casa del sheriff, Claudia al darse cuenta lejos de actuar preocupada o llamar al doctor o a los padres del niño le dio de beber algo extraño.

Llevo inmediatamente su hijo al médico para que lo revisaran, pero no había nada que revisar, su hijo estaba perfecto, más de lo usual, ya que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que sea lo que le haya dado Claudia había mejorado el asma de hijo. Melissa era mujer de ciencia, una enfermera, no creía en remedios caseros y aunque sabía que algunas medicinas no tradicionales funcionaban, muchas veces causaban más problemas que remedios, más de una vez atendieron en el hospital a enfermos que habían probado pomadas, ungüentos y quien sabe que más en lugar de ir al médico cuando era necesario y algunos reaccionaban con alergias de esos productos o en el peor de los casos un leve envenenamiento.

Pero al parecer Claudia sabía lo que hacía, por lo que decidió no juzgarla por la primera impresión que tubo de ella y así como sus hijos se hicieron grandes amigos, las madres así lo hicieron también, y como había visto el lado bueno de Claudia también llego a ver el lado malo, no especialmente dirigido a ella pero si a su marido, ahora ex marido.

Las cosas en su matrimonio habían estado en decadencia por años, mucho antes de conocer a Claudia, era cuestión de tiempo para la ruptura, pero su ex marido así como aparentemente la había amado con intensidad alguna vez agarro un odio que ella no podía comprender, ella dio todo de sí para que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, pero el quizás lo tomo como un intento desesperado de retenerlo, no lo sabe, aun ahora a un par de años de su divorcio no han hablado cara a cara con buenos términos. 

El colmo fue cuando vino a buscar a su hijo a la escuela y dio un par de comentarios muy ofensivos hacia Stiles, Claudia había estado presente no muy lejos. No hiso nada en ese preciso momento solo para no alterar a los niños presentes, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad y al saber por propia boca de Melissa que su matrimonio no tenía salvación, tomo como vía libre de desatar su ira en el pobre hombre, empezó en la venta de pasteles de la escuela, le dio al ex marido de Melissa un biscocho especialmente preparado para él, el hombre paso semanas sin poder abandonar un baño por más de un par de horas al día.

No podía matar al padre del mejor amigo de su hijo después de todo, palabras de ella, pero eso no impedía tratar de sacarle toda esa mierda que tenía adentro, nunca mejor dicho antes.

-Estoy preparando mis asuntos estos días, he hablado con mis abogados y ya le explique a Stiles que es lo que me pasa-

-Oh pobre chico, ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?-

-Como cualquier niño, pero es listo y comprende rápido. Sé que cuando me valla…-

-Por favor no digas eso, aun no comienzas el tratamiento y de aquí a unos meses algún medico pudo haber hecho un avance con nuevos tratamientos o medicina-

-Me encanta tu optimismo amiga, pero sea lo que tenga que pasar lo aceptare. Ahora como iba diciendo, cuando me valla sé que estarás ahí para mi bebé, y quiero agradecértelo de antemano-

-Es lo que menos pudiera hacer después de años de amistad-

-Gracias querida amiga, también quería avisarte que vendrán algunos parientes míos-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es en esta clase de momentos que los amigos y familia deben permanecer unidos, por lo que llame a mi tía y primos para que vinieran de visita-

-¿Tu familia?-

-Sí, es lo que dije-

-Y todos ellos ¿son…?- Melissa tomo una pausa para reflexionar como quería hacer su pregunta, Claudia era, bueno, CLAUDIA. Pero su familia seria… ¿Cómo ella?

-¡Encantadores! Mi tía es la hermana mayor de mi padre, que descansa ya en su armario favorito, y mis primos son todos unos caballeros galantes, de hecho uno de ellos sigue soltero por si te interesa tratar con citas de nuevo. Mi cuñada no se queda atrás, toda una dama oscura como diría mi padre, absolutamente maravillosa, y mis sobrinos se llevan bien con Stiles-

-De… acuerdo- como la mayoría de las pláticas que tenía con Claudia algunas de las partes habían sonada extrañas o demasiado oscuras. ¿Cómo era eso del armario? Adoraba a Claudia pero no estaba lista para citas, así que no gracias. Y su cuñada, ¿Qué debía entender como dama oscura? 

Al menos Claudia había tenido la amabilidad de avisarle sobre sus visitas, al menos podía prepararse mentalmente para sea lo que vendría a la ciudad, no podía decir lo mismo del resto de la ciudad.

Esa sería otra noticia que sacudiría a la ciudad sin lugar a dudas.

*+*+*

Semanas después de su diagnóstico Claudia comenzó con su tratamiento por lo que tendría que pasar más tiempo en el hospital, lo que se traduce menos tiempo para atender su hogar y familia, pero no estaba preocupada, su familia ya había llegado a la ciudad.

Llegaron de noche, en su carroza fúnebre familiar, se quedarían por algo de tiempo por lo que habían empacado bien sus cosas y arreglado rentar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, verlos de nuevo siempre era un placer, ¡y su tía y Morticia habían prometido preparar algo especial para hoy!

Y hablando de la querida tía y cuñada ellas se encontraban en el centro comercial en ese preciso momento, fue donde Laura Hale las encontró.

Desde anoche Talia Hale, su madre y alfa de su manada, les había comentado que estuvieran atentos a su alrededor, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, la mujer había sufrido de un fuerte escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda, ella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero fue justo en el momento que la carrosa fúnebre de los Addams entro por su territorio, por lo que pidió a toda su familia que anduvieran con cuidado hasta descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

Y aunque su madre estuviera nerviosa, jamás diría asustada, ella era una mujer valiente y su alfa, decir eso era tonto, además si lo admitía ¿Cómo rayos debería sentirse ella?... regresando al tema, a pesar de que su madre estuviera nerviosa, la vida cotidiana debía seguir, y las tareas de la casa igual, por lo que como cada sábado alguien debía ir al centro comercial de compras y le tocaba a ella precisamente.

Definitivamente era una tarea fastidiosa llenar el carrito de comida y otros productos de consumo diario, sino fuera por su fuerza de mujer lobo la tarea sería aún más tediosa, pero incluso en este tipo de tareas seguramente extrañaría la normalidad y la monotonía de su vida en su ciudad natal, el próximo año entraba en la universidad y aunque no quedaba lejos no podría venir todos los días a la casa de su familia y tendría que aprender a vivir en un dormitorio con un desconocido, era tanto emocionante como atemorizante.

Fue cuando entro a la sección de frutas y verduras que la vio.

Viniendo de una familia de hombres lobo Laura había visto muchas cosas, pero esto la desconcertó, frente a donde acomodaban las manzanas y las naranjas había una mujer de figura alta y delgada, era hermosa podía admitir, pero era una belleza que también intimidaba, sus largos cabellos negro lisos y de apariencia suave se confundían en un punto con el vestido largo de color negro que entallaba su esbelta figura, su pálida tez podía fácilmente confundirla con un no muerto pero el suave latido de su corazón aún era audible para su agudo oído aun cuando este tenía un ritmo ligeramente diferente al de un humano promedio.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era ella?

La mujer miraba las frutas con una mirada analítica pero a la vez desinteresada, como si ninguna de los frutos delante de ella cumpliera con sus expectativas, no hay desprecio en sus facciones ni tampoco asco, pero puede decir sin lugar a dudas que detesta esas frutas frescas y jugosas, ¿Por qué? Para su olfato sensible casi todas las frutas parecen estar en un estado aceptable, la calidad es muy buena y el sabor ni se diga.

Fue cuando la dama extendió la mano de uñas largas rojo sangre y de dedos pálidos adornados por un par de anillos que parecían muy costosos que la tétrica imagen termino de enfocarse, de todas las frutas agarra una manzana que seguro se escapó de la revisión de los empleados de la tienda, esta magullada, de piel arrugada y si pone atención ya empieza a oler a podrido, la mujer suelta una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

-Perfecta- dice con una suave voz.

Con demasiada delicadeza coloca el fruto en un carrito de compras que Laura no había notado antes, lleno de alimentos poco comunes y poco apetecibles, parece que hay una bolsa llena de ojos que huelen a algún animal bovino y ¿veneno para ratas? Entre otras cosas.

Laura se debate en dar media vuelta y llamar inmediatamente a su madre o quedarse para intentar descubrir quién y qué es la mujer delante de ella.

-¡Morticia! Esta tienda es un asco, no tienen ni sapos u hongos venenosos- la estruendosa voz de una mujer saca a Laura de sus pensamientos, es de una anciana, no, una bruja, el aspecto que tiene solo puede ser descrito de una película vieja de horror.

-Creo que Claudia tiene esas cosas en su jardín, mucho más frescas y confiables de las que pudiéramos encontrar en esta o cualquier tienda-

Ambas mujeres siguieron hablando como si lo que saliera de sus bocas no fueran plantas venenosas o cosas que obviamente no venderían en un supermercado, lo cual era muy preocupante aun sin ese aspecto tétrico que portaban sobre ellas.

Laura trato de buscar rápidamente su celular mientras intentaba dar media vuelta por el pasillo e ir a la caja, que las manzanas y peras de la lista de compra esperaran, debía comunicarle inmediatamente a su madre sobre este par de mujeres, quizás eran ellas la que habían puesto en alerta a su alfa.


	3. 3.- Paseo por el bosque mientras el pequeño lobo ve

3.- Paseo por el bosque mientras el pequeño lobo ve

-¿Dos mujeres de negro? ¿Huiste de dos mujeres vestidas de negro?- la voz burlona de la hija menor de Talía Hale sonaba al borde de la risa, quizás era la única que había tomado con total diversión lo que su hermana mayor acababa de contar.

Lo cual era normal para una chica de su edad tomar oportunidades para burlarse de sus hermanos mayores que parecían ya creerse que sabían todo a pesar que solo la superaban en edad por unos cuantos años en su opinión. 

-No eran simplemente dos mujeres de negro, eran… eran… no tengo idea que eran, pero no eran simplemente dos mujeres de negro-

-Cora deja de molestar a tu hermana, esto es serio-

-Entendería si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor, pero por lo que Laura conto simplemente eran un par de señoras con gustos muy extraños de cocina- se defendió la niña, Laura y Derek siempre parecían estar muy orgullosos de quienes eran y su autocontrol de sus poderes, que Laura de repente llegara asustada por dos señoras chismosas en una tienda valía la pena arriesgarse y burlarse de ella.

-Cora, si vas a seguir de esa manera será mejor que no participes en esta conversación-

-Bien, bien, daré un pequeño paseo- la niña se paró de un brinco del sofá que estaba ocupando en la sala donde estaba ocurriendo la conversación y se dirigió a la salida.

Talía suspiro un poco frustrada, tener a tus tres hijos hombres lobos en adolescencia, uno apenas saliendo de ella, otro en medio de esta y otra entrando en esta etapa era un tremendo dolor de cabeza constante; Laura ya estaba a un par de meses de ya entrar a la universidad y ya se creía toda una adulta que podía manejarlo todo sola; Derek se había apartado un poco de todos durante los últimos meses, por el aroma a perfume de mujer creían que tenía una novia nueva pero no querían que la conocieran, al menos no aun, era difícil guardar secretos en una casa llena de hombres lobo con buen olfato y oído por lo que era de común acuerdo que no lo molestarían, o al menos la mayoría no lo hacía por esto, se merecía al menos este poco de privacidad; y Cora, bueno, ella entrado a su etapa más respondona y rebelde, ya no era su dulce niña pero tampoco una mujer, y mientras se adaptaba a estos cambios de la adolescencia con su montaña rusa de emociones la menor a veces podía irse contra cualquiera que la pusiera de mal humor dentro de la casa. 

-Ahora Laura, repíteme como eran estas mujeres- le pidió Talía a su hija mayor, cuando le hablo por celular hace media hora con voz alterada y en el borde de miedo pensó que algo realmente grave había sucedido y aun no estaba segura si realmente lo fue.

No es que subestimara el criterio de su hija mayor, después de todo la había educado y entrenado para suceder su poder de Alfa cuando fuera el momento por lo que era la más responsable de sus tres hijos, pero hablar de mujeres excéntricas del supermercado no sonaba tan grave, además, si realmente fueran seres realmente peligrosos no andarían en plena luz del día con prácticamente un cartel que desea que eran peligrosas, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

Cuando Cora salió de la casa no sabía exactamente a donde quería ir, no quería ir a la casa de sus primos a jugar, o encontrarse con cualquier otra persona para el caso, quería estar sola. 

Últimamente los días le parecían más complicados, Laura era mandona, Derek ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella o cualquiera en la casa, parecía que había sido una eternidad cuando los tres hermanos pasaban tarde de juego entre ellos y a veces con los primos también, pero ahora sus hermanos mayores parecían más preocupados en sus propios asuntos. 

Patio una piña de pino y suspiro, no quería realmente burlarse tanto de su hermana, pero cuando ella misma decía sus preocupaciones en voz alta y Laura escuchaba la trataba como si fuera un bebé lo cual la enfurecía mucho, en el fondo quería hacerla sentir como ella muchas veces la hiso sentir aun sabiendo que Laura realmente se veía preocupada por lo que sea que vio en el centro comercial. 

Tal vez luego se disculparía con Laura, y luego sabrían quiénes eran exactamente ese par de señoras que dijo haber visto, tal vez fueran un par de druidas que pasaban por la ciudad, no sería la primera vez que un ser sobrenatural pasara por la ciudad sin estar totalmente al tanto que era territorio Hale, pero cuando eso pasaba su madre hablaba con ellos y no pasaba a mayores, no recordaba la última vez que algo tan grave hubiera preocupado a su Alfa por lo que no sentía que debía preocuparse tanto.

Vivian en Beacon Hills y lo más peligroso que vivía ahí eran su familia.

Con estos pensamientos rondando por la cabeza noto que había llegado a uno de los arroyos del bosque y al otro lado se percibía un aroma algo diferente.

-Creí que íbamos a jugar a los juicios de Salem-

-Y eso estamos haciendo-

-Pero las brujas en Salem se supone que las ahorcaron- 

-Muy bien primo, veo que estas atento a tus clases de historia. Pero también hubo otras ejecuciones aparte del ahorcamiento-

-Ahh- 

Eran voces las que oía no muy lejos de ahí, con una conversación más que rara. Quitando las palabras de la conversación logro distinguir tres voces, dos eran de chicos quizás de su edad, mientras que la tercera era claramente femenina y mucho mayor en edad, quizás como Laura. 

Tenía los pelos de punta por alguna razón, pero la curiosidad era mayor, además era una mujer lobo, había pocas cosas que pudieran dañarle, o si, es el pensamiento de una joven que se cree invencible pero realmente no lo era.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la fuente de esas voces, eran cuatro personas, dos chicos de su edad y dos de quizás entre la edad de Laura y Derek, sus hermanos mayores, tres de ellos eran varones y la única fémina tenia cierto aire de mando.

Estaba escondida atrás de uno de los arboles al otro lado del rio para ver mejor a este extraño grupo, uno de ellos parecía acostado sobre las hojas secas y ¿atado de manos y pies? 

-Era común atar de esta manera a los acusados de brujería o a los que decían estar relacionados con las brujas para así poder sacarles una confesión- explico con voz monótona la joven, no era muy alta y su vestido negro le parecía un poco anticuado, su piel era pálida como la nieve y sus ojos negros eran profundos y vacíos, casi sin vida. 

-¿Para esto son las piedras?- uno de los niños hablo mientras señalaba un montón de piedras al lado del adolecente mayor que se encontraba atado en el suelo.

-Exacto, buena capacidad de observación- podría decir que lo había felicitado la chica, pero el tono monótono no se podía decir con certeza que hablaba con sinceridad o sarcasmo, tampoco el sonido de sus latidos parecía variar, de hecho sonaba demasiado suaves.

Momento, la voz de uno de los muchachos le parecía familiar, ¿Stilinski?

En la escuela no prestaba mucha atención a sus demás compañeros, mucho menos a los que iban en otros salones, pero incluso el más distraído por lo menos hubiera escuchado algún rumor del hijo del sheriff o visto de reojo en los pasillos por su peculiar forma de resaltar.

El chico era pálido, escuálido y ruidoso, no destacaría tanto del montón de chicos de su edad en la escuela en realidad si no fuera por los rumores que a veces corrían en la escuela de él o de su madre. 

¿Qué hacia Stilinski en el bosque con estos chicos? 

-Que comience el juicio contra el acusado- declaro la mayor mientras se paraba derecha y miraba al muchacho tirado en el suelo – ¿cómo se declara?- pregunto la joven de vestido negro.

-Inocente- dijo el muchacho.

-¡Empiezan a colocar las piedras sobre el acusado!-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Y el juicio?- pregunto Stilinski.

-Era muy común en el caso de la Iglesia en estos casos iban directo a la sentencia, fue así que mataban más inocentes que culpables- dijo el otro chico de su edad que ahora que veía bien tenía un ¿bigote en la cara? 

-Que pobre sistema, pero bueno, ¿me ayudas con la más grande Pubert?-

-Sera un placer primo-

Fue así como ambos muchachos agarraron una de las piedras más grandes planas y largas del montón, esa sí que parecía pesada, y la dejaron caer sin contemplación sobre el muchacho mayor tirado en el suelo. 

-Seguiremos poniendo piedras hasta que el acusado confiese sus crímenes… o hasta que sus costillas se rompan- dijo la mayor, su corazón jamás vacilo, lo cual quería decir que hablaba con la verdad.

¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasaba a estas personas?! ¿Matarían a ese chico? ¿Qué debía de hacer? 

Debía ir por ayuda, debía detenerlos, este era el territorio de su familia y su madre siempre decía que debían hacer lo posible de proteger a la gente de la ciudad de posibles amenazas y ser buenos ciudadanos.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- salió de su escondite y les grito a pesar que sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban un poco.

Las cuatro cabezas giraron inmediatamente a mirarla, pero ninguno pareció sorprendido al verla salir de repente, ni tampoco asustados o molestos, solo la miraban, como si realmente no fuera una molestia.

No sabía si sentirse molesta o más incómoda por este simple hecho.

-Estamos jugando a los juicios de Salem. Aunque creí que ya habrías escuchado ya que llevas rato ahí parada- respondió la mayor dando a entender que ya sabían de su presencia desde hace tiempo si no es que desde el principio notaron que habían estado siendo observados.

Cora se sorprendió, y trato de nuevo olfatear el aire, ellos no olían a hombres lobo, tenían cierto aroma a viejo, a hierbas y polvo entre otras cosas, pero no a otra creatura sobrenatural, por lo que no entendía como unos simples humanos podían haber sabido que ella había estado escondida espiándolos todo ese tiempo.

Aun con los nervios a flor de piel opino que estaba guardando muy bien una postura de calma, hasta que esa chica de nuevo hablo.

-¿El pequeño lobo quiere jugar también?-

*+*+*

Hoy había sido un largo día, y presentía que sería mucho más largo una vez que le diera las noticias que había descubierto recientemente a su hermana. Ya había llegado a la casa cuando vio a Cora correr con toda su velocidad hasta entrar a la casa gritando por su madre, eso lo puso en alerta y se adentró rápidamente al hogar de su familia para ver como la boca de Cora empezaba a soltar frases y fragmentos de oración sin mucho sentido.

-Ellos saben… juego de Salem… eran tan raros mamá… ¡Le estaban poniendo rocas encima para matar!... sabían pero ellos no olían a nada sobrenatural….-

-¡Cora! Hija, respira, tranquilízate primero y trata de comenzar de nuevo- 

La hija menor de Talia parecía que le había hecho caso a su madre y comenzó a respirar más lentamente.

-Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el bosque?-

-Me encontré con Stilinski en el bosque-

-¿El Sheriff?-

-No, su hijo. Stiles… y sus primos, ellos saben, no sé como pero… ¡Ellos saben! ¡Stiles siempre lo supo! Y sus primos daban miedo, especialmente la chica- 

Eso puso en alerta a todos los presentes en la casa, podía escuchar como caían traste en la cocina donde su cuñado estaba, a Laura en el segundo piso abrir rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras a grandes zancadas, y él se quedó asombrado pero no tan sorprendido como los demás en la casa.

Decidió que era buen momento para decirle a su hermana que había descubierto.

-Acabo de ir a la ciudad a hablar con el sheriff- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala. 

Poco a poco los demás miembros de la casa entraban a esa misma habitación.

-A pagar otra multa querrás decir- gruño Laura, parecía que él interrumpiendo la conversación de su madre en esos momentos no era el mejor momento pero todavía no terminaba de hablar. A veces sus sobrinos eran todos unos cascarrabias.

-Pero he hablado con el hombre, y darle palabras de apoyo, su esposa Claudia está en etapa terminal aunque por lo que escuche sigue comportándose igual. También comento que estaban de visita sus familiares…-

-Peter, no es momento para chismes de pueblo, está pasando algo serio y debemos…-

-Déjame terminar hermana, aun no te cuento la mejor parte, yo siempre te dije que la esposa del sheriff era demasiado peculiar. Ahora, ¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí, están de visita los familiares de Claudia en la ciudad, quizás el apellido te suene familiar, son los Addams-

-¿Addams?- pregunto su cuñado no encontrando nada especial ese apellido en particular.

-Los ADDAMS, querida hermana, quizás no sería tanta sorpresa si me hubieras dejado investigar un poco los antecedentes de Claudia Stilinski cuando te lo sugerí-

Addams, no era un apellido muy común, pero habia solo una familia con ese apellido que podria poner a un hombre lobo adulto tan nervioso como era su hija mayor, y ni se diga en la foma en que reacciono su hija menor Cora al ver a miembros de esta familia.

Que sus hijas hubieran tenido casi un ataque de pánico con estar solo en la presencia de miembros de esta familia ya cobraba más sentido.

Esto eran malas noticias.

Era difícil tratar con un Addams, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que eran estos miembros de esta familia, parecían humanos a simple vista pero era obvio que eran más que eso, pero no encajaban con cualquier criatura sobrenatural que cualquier persona hubiera documentado. Cada miembro en esta familia era diferente, no era como un paquete de hombres lobo u cualquier comunidad de creatura sobrenatural como ya se dijo, por lo que cuando decía que era diferente es que cada miembro podría tener una peculiaridad diferente a la de sus familiares o igual a la de ellos, pero en general las características que resaltaban en dicha familia eran sus pieles pálidas, su alta tolerancia al dolor, algunos decían que podían aguantar perder un miembro y reír como si fuera una broma, y no se molestaban en ocultarse u ocultar sus rarezas al resto del mundo, no vivían con el miedo de que cazadores o fanáticos contra lo sobrenatural les atacaran, en realidad había escuchado historias de cazadores que habían terminado huyendo de enfrentamientos con miembros de esta familia o volverse locos después de toparse con ellos, los cazadores les temían.

Como alfa ¿Cómo debía reaccionar al enterarse que miembros de esta familia vivían y vendrían de visita a la ciudad en que su propia manada residía?

-Peter llama a todos en la manada, diles que es junta de emergencia, yo haré lo mismo- 

-A la orden mi alfa- imitando saludo militar tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el primer número de su directorio telefónico.

Peter sabía que esto podía ponerse muy feo si ganabas a un Addams como tu enemigo, no se diga a la familia entera, porque este era un dato que prefería guardar para más adelante y no poner más nerviosa a Talia, pero dentro de la conversación que tuvo con el sheriff sabía que aparentemente toda, y cuando dijo TODA era TODA la familia de Claudia vendría más delante de visita, quería decir que debían tomar buenas decisiones.

Claudia había vivido más de una década en la ciudad y no había buscado enemistades activamente o había mostrado ser mortalmente peligrosa, cuando mostro él curiosidad por investigarla Talia se lo prohibió como su alfa ya que veía innecesario molestar a la familia del sheriff, no querían que la atención de la policía fuera a su familia si descubrían que de repente alguien de su propia familia se ponía a investigar a la esposa de un miembro muy importante de la policía.

Si hubiera confiado más en sus habilidades esto no los hubiera agarrado tan sorpresa.

De algo si estaba seguro, las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes en la ciudad.

+*+*+

Su celular sonó con el tono que no debía de ignorar, el de su madre. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro quien estuviera llamándole lo ignoraría fácilmente, pero sino quería meterse en problemas era mejor que contestara.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Derek, es urgente que vengas a la casa-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto algo preocupado, su madre no hablaba con ese tono autoritario a menos que estuviera ocurriendo algo grave o estuviera realmente enojada por algo.

-Te lo diré una vez que vengas a la casa, date prisa y regresa- 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su madre colgó, debía ser algo realmente importante si su madre reaccionaba de esa manera, aun así no pudo ponerse de mal humor por el hecho de regresar a su hogar tan temprano.

-¿Quién era cariño?- suaves manos acariciaron sus hombros y luego sintió los suaves pechos apoyarse en su espalda.

-Era mi madre- responde y deja que el perfume de Kate le envuelva, a veces hasta siente que podría terminar drogándose con su dulce y adictivo aroma –dice que tengo que ir a la casa-

-¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Por qué?- su voz suave y seductora parece levemente decepcionada de que tenga que partir tan pronto, pero tiene que obedecer a su madre, a su alfa, además no quiere levantar sospechas en su familia.

-Problemas familiares, lo siento Kate, por arruinar nuestra cita pero tengo que ir-

-No te preocupes cariño, comprendo. La familia es importante- ella toma su mentón y lo besa, no un suave beso o uno rápido, sino uno apasionado que lo hace dudar en seguir al pie de la letra el mandato de su alfa y quedarse con Kate, la mujer que lo vuelve loco, la mujer que no le ve como un chico sino como un hombre, que se entrega con pasión en cada encuentro que tienen y lo vuelven más adicto a ella –ve, nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos otro día- 

Quiere quedarse, en este cuarto de motel, en esta cama con aromas desagradables y desconocidos pero que también comparte la esencia de ambos cuerpos, quiere poder salir con ella como una pareja normal, sin temor al que dirán o las críticas, al juicio de la sociedad y sus consecuencias, a que la noticia que el hijo menor de edad de Talia y Adam Hale sale con una mujer mayor y que además es su maestra, provocando que los separaran y arruinaran su relación.

-Lo siento Kate- vuelve a repetir, lo dice con sinceridad y arrepentimiento, no pueden verse tan seguido o pueden ir a cualquier lugar, sus encuentros y citas deben ser cuidadosos y bien planeados, no pueden dejar que cualquiera los vea juntos o actuar en público como una pareja normal, si algo sale mal Kate tiene mucho más que perder que él.

-Está bien, lo sé. Ahora regresa con tu familia, podría ser algo grave, luego me cuentas que paso- le da otro beso no menos apasionado que el anterior pero más breve, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al pequeño baño del motel sin molestar en cubrir su desnudez.

Derek la mira y debate entre seguirla a la ducha o vestirse de una buena vez, sabiendo que eso llevaría a que se retrasara decide comenzar a vestirse y echarse desodorante en spray, un pobre intento de cubrir la evidencia de su reciente encuentro sexual a sus familiares con súper sentidos.

¿Qué será lo que tenía tan preocupada a su madre en estos momentos para arruinar su cita con Kate? 

*+*+*

-Parecía que tenía prisa-comenta Pugsley desde el suelo al ver a la niña correr perdiéndose entre los árboles y los matorrales del bosque.

-¿Es compañera de tu escuela primo?- dice el chico con bigote tratando de seguir el mayor tiempo posible con la mirada a la pequeña loba.

-Sí, va en otro salón. Ella y su familia viven en este bosque, aunque no estamos dentro de los límites de su territorio, es al otro lado del rio así que no hay problema de invadir su territorio- explico el pequeño hijo del sheriff, su madre tan educada como era les había explicado que partes del bosque limitaban el territorio de los hombres lobo en el bosque para no ofenderlos, aunque se conocían de vista la familia jamás mostro interés en entablar amistad con ellos o viceversa. 

A su madre jamás le molesto o mostro importancia, aunque decía que hubiera sido interesante participar en alguna luna llena con ellos pensó que era gente tímida. Por el comportamiento de Cora supuso que eran verdad las suposiciones de su madre.

-Pensé que la mayoría de los hombres lobo eran más… decididos- opino su prima mayor, su expresión no demostraba alguna emoción para quien no la conociera pero para sus familiares era obvio que estaba algo decepcionada por la reacción de la niña lobo. Hubiera sido interesante que la chica participara en sus juegos.

-Son algo tímidos- le dijo su primo empezando a tomar otra roca -¿hasta cuándo teníamos que colocarle rocas a Pugsley?-

-Hasta que confesara o se le rompieran las costillas, o hasta que llegue la hora de cenar. Mamá y la abuela dijeron que prepararían algo especial hoy-

-¡Genial! ¿Creen que me darían la receta de su avena si se lo pido a tía Morticia?-

-Creo que sí, si le pasas la receta de estofado de escorpión que hiciste el otro día. Tienes mucho talento en la cocina primo-

-Gracias Wednesday-

Era muy divertido jugar con sus primos estos días, lo ayudaban a distraerse mucho de tener que pensar que estos serían los últimos días que pasaría con su madre en vida, y estaba seguro que cuando viniera su demás familia le podrían dar la despedida que se merecía.


	4. 4.- Platicas ociosas

4.- Platicas ociosas 

La pequeña pero acogedora casa de los Stilinski no era suficientemente grande para albergar a toda la familia, por lo que Gomez decidió comprar la más grande propiedad en venta en su visita para él y el resto de la familia que vendría más adelante. Rentar también había sido una opción, o quedarse en un hotel, pero Gomez pensó que sería más práctico comprar una propiedad, así era como funcionaba la mente de este caprichoso hombre. 

Ahora donde vivían los primos de Claudia y familia realmente no había sido una decisión tan difícil, aunque pequeña la ciudad tenía muchas propiedades a la venta debido a que algunos planes de expansión no habían salido del todo exitosos, por ejemplo había una estación del metro abandonada, un banco en bancarrota, un centro comercial derruido y todos ellos parecían atractivos a su manera de ver para la familia Addams, aun así les hacía falta ese algo que los hiciera llamar hogar lejos del hogar mientras estuvieran lejos de su casa.

Pero para todo hay solución, o al menos así pensaron los Addams cuando encontraron una acogedora casa un poco a las afueras de la ciudad muy cerca del cementerio local, era muy vieja, era grande, la hierba y la maleza crecían descontrolada y muchas enredaderas trepaban por las paredes exteriores y algunas incluso lograron filtrarse por las ventanas hasta algunos cuartos. Era simplemente perfecta.

Es en esta casa, no tan grande como la original pero muy espaciosa y convenientemente cerca del cementerio que los Addams decidieron instalarse y celebrar su llegada con una cena familiar.

-La cena terminara de retorcerse en un par de minutos, mientras tanto podríamos hablar de cómo fue nuestro día- Morticia se acomodó al lado de su esposo en la cabecera de la mesa, todos en la familia estaban ahí.

-Yo me la pase estupendamente, había un ambiente tan denso y deprimente en la sala de hospital, casi se podía sentir como si estuviera en una morgue. La próxima vez podrían hacerme compañía, seguro les fascinara- Claudia tenía una sonrisa radiante al contar su experiencia en el hospital, a pesar que realmente no creía que la medicina pudiera curarla haría el esfuerzo de seguir el tratamiento del doctor al pie de la letra por su marido e hijo si eso significaba pasar unos cuantos días más con ellos en vida, además al final la experiencia de estar en una habitación llena de enfermos terminales había sido muy agradable.

-Qué maravilla, yo me apunto para hacerte compañía. Ya sabes cómo adoro las morgues- Fester dijo más que animado, sus ojos brillaban con su típica locura.

-Agradecería que mi Claudia tuviera algo de compañía, hemos estado muy ocupados en la estación por una serie de robos y no he podido asistir a sus tratamientos con ella- 

-No te preocupes Johnn, tú has el trabajo sucio y yo me divertiré con mi prima-

Al modo de ver de los Addams la profesión de Johnn no se veía como la más atractiva, y por un tiempo creyeron que algo realmente debía andar mal con Claudia para interesarse en un hombre dedicado a esta profesión, pero una vez conociendo a Johnn se dieron cuenta que era una genial persona y no había mejor persona para que Claudia lo tuviera enredado en sus redes, literalmente.

-¿Y ustedes niños como les fue hoy?-

-Jugamos a los juicios de Salem, creo que logramos fisurar algunas costillas de Pugsley con las rocas que le apilamos- contesto Stiles muy animado, normalmente no podía jugar esos juegos con los demás niños, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo Scott.

Su familia no era como las otras personas, y aunque amaba a Scott como familia no era un Addams, jugar esta clase de juegos con él podría ser peligroso.

-Jajaja recuerdo muy bien cuando mi hermano y yo jugábamos esos juegos, aunque preferíamos la horca. ¿Recuerdas Fester las veces en que te dejaba colgado en el árbol del jardín por horas y los buitres empezaban a picotear tu rostro?-

-Tengo aun cicatrices de eso Gomez, pero nada comparado a cuando te herví en aceite hirviendo en nuestros juegos de castigos y calabozos medievales-

-Anduve meses en carne viva, las ampollas se infectaron y tenía que darme baños con sal y hierbas todos los días. Cada día era una agonía constante. Nada como los viejos tiempos ¿no hermano?-

-Y yo recuerdo haber puesto hierba venenosa en uno de tus baños cuando fui de visita a su casa, no pudiste evitar rascarte y reventarte tus ampollas hasta sangrar y te desmallaste-

-Picara Claudia, me acuerdo perfectamente. Hermosos recuerdos-

-También nos encontramos con una niña en el bosque, pero algo tímida, la invitamos a jugar pero se fue corriendo- dijo Pubert alisando su fino bigote, un ademan que hacia cuando pensaba profundamente en algo, al parecer la chica le había llamado la atención.

-¿Una niña? Oh, ha de haber sido uno de los niños Hale, no he hecho gran amistad con ellos pero parecen ser gente fascinante. Son hombres lobo- Claudia estaba alegre que los niños se hubieran divertido en el bosque y sido tan amables en invitar a uno de los niños Hale, se notaba que era un familia muy tímida, por eso no había insistido en hacer relaciones con ellos, a pesar que sabía que no eran exactamente unos ermitaños también sabía que no se relacionaban mucho con otras personas, eso pasaba muy seguido con los cambia formas.

-¿Hombres lobo dijiste? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos con uno, ¿recuerdas querida?-

-Así es Gomez, su cultura es fascinante, a veces inclinando la balanza a fuerzas oscuras más allá de la comprensión humana y otras manteniendo el equilibrio- comento Morticia.

En su estudio de las fuerzas oscuras incluía el tema de los seres no humanos y cambia formas, había un sinfín de historias alrededor del mundo y era un fascinante tema de estudio.

-Quizás deberíamos saludarlos mientras estemos en la ciudad- comento Gomez pensando en la diversión que podrían tener al conocer a seres de esta cultura.

-Podrían encontrarlos en la ciudad mientras están aquí, son gente reservada como dijo Claudia pero tienen que estar en la ciudad constantemente por su trabajo. Talia Hale por ejemplo es miembro del consejo del pueblo en la toma de decisiones de que es lo que se hace con los lugares de relevancia histórica de la ciudad, tiene una oficina en el ayuntamiento- Johnn aconsejo, si realmente los primos de su esposa querían conocer a los hombres lobo residentes de su ciudad lo harían, Claudia aunque también interesada en ellos jamás tubo tanto interés en ellos como sus demás familiares, ella era la chica un poco tímida de la familia según los Addams.

Y en caso de Johnn, siendo hombres lobo o no mientras no causaran problemas en el pueblo no veía caso el estar preocupados por unos buenos ciudadanos en su ciudad, debía mantener más atención en los ciudadanos problemáticos.

-¡Excelente! Justo mañana debemos ir por ahí a terminar de hacer algunos trámites con respecto a la casa nueva- comento Gomez radiante al pensar que pronto se podría encontrar el mismo con uno de esos dichosos hombres lobo.

 

*+*+*

-¡Les dije que no llamaran la atención!- los gritos de Kate se podían oír por todo el motel de mala muerte, el recepcionista solo subió mas el volumen de su novela e ignoro uno de los tantos alborotos que hacían sus clientes de dudosa procedencia.

-Solo hicimos lo que nos dijiste-

-Les dije que no llamaran la atención y que consiguieran los químicos, no que robaran y poner en alerta a las autoridades-

-El dinero que nos diste no era suficiente para lo que pedias y en las cantidades que quieres, era más fácil tomarlo de esa manera-

-¡Hubieran ido a otra ciudad o condado entonces! ¿Es que acaso tengo que pensar en todo?- eso le pasaba por convencer a unos perdedores en un bar para hacer el trabajo sucio, hubiera sido mucho más fácil conseguir a algunos de los hombres del clan que vinieran a trabajar para ella pero serían más que obvios y levantarían las sospechas de los lobos.

De por si hacia un considerable esfuerzo en mantener su fachada de maestra suplente y no levantar sospechas sobre ella misma, entre más pronto se acabara este trabajo regresaría a su vida, regresaría orgullosa a su casa con su gran triunfo eliminando a estas bestias de la faz de la tierra.

Por eso había elegido a este grupo de ineptos, que aunque no eran obviamente los más listos pasarían desapercibidos porque eran miembros de la ciudad, los lobos no sospecharían fácilmente que alguien que pertenecía a su territorio durante tantos años planeara algo contra ellos. Pero si seguían comportándose de esa manera el plan se iría al carajo.

*+*+*

Derek estaba furioso, su madre había ordenado a toda su familia y manada seguir una nueva serie de normas mientras que los visitantes inesperados en su ciudad estuvieran ahí, jamás había visto a su madre tan nerviosa ni siquiera con mención de cazadores pasando por su ciudad siguiendo a un omega descontrolado, pero con solo la mención del apellido “Addams” varios de los adultos en la sala aquella tarde se estremeció, vio a Cora temblar también, pero no sabía porque exactamente debían estar así con esta familia.

Por lo que entendía no eran ninguna creatura sobrenatural como ellos, no hombres lobo, cambia formas o algo parecido, solo una familia muy excéntrica y con larga historia. Tampoco eran cazadores o personas que cazaran creaturas sobrenaturales por diversión o por una clase de código, aun así su madre hizo hincapié que absolutamente nadie debía hacer contacto directo con ellos hasta saber las intenciones o cuanto se quedarían, y que debían reportarse regularmente con ellos y no andar solos cuando fueran a la ciudad.

En otro momento quizás profundaría mas sobre el tema o preocupado que estas personas pusieran de nervios a un alfa experimentado y hombres lobos adultos, pero ahora estaba furioso que por este contratiempo no pudiera pasar tanto tiempo con Kate.

Deseaba que esa familia no se quedara por mucho tiempo.

Oh Derek, las sorpresas que te esperan.


	5. 5.-  Lobo tonto, las ardillas son para la tarántula

5.- Lobo tonto, las ardillas son para la tarántula

Los cazadores tienen manuales, bueno, no manuales exactamente pero cuando llegan a la edad, especialmente a las mujeres, los entrenan para enfrentarse a casi cualquier creatura sobrenatural o saber que esperar de dichos encuentros para sobrevivir. 

Algunas familias se especializan más en una creaturas que otras, obviamente no estudiaran un Kikiyaon de África si viven en Norteamérica, siendo que las posibilidades de que este monstruo llegue a estas tierras son mínimas. 

Los cazadores tienen códigos, sino siguen sus propias reglas y se ponen límites serían como los monstruos incontrolables y sin razón que dicen cazar por el bien mayor, o peor. 

Todo esto lo sabía Kate Argent, quien sería la siguiente cabeza de su familia, una con una larga historia y estaba orgullosa por pertenecer a ella, aun así sabía que había que romper estas reglas si realmente quería causar un avance de erradicar a las amenazas que atestaban a este mundo y que solo unos pocos conocían, como ella y su familia, por eso estaba en esta pequeña ciudad, trazando planes y seduciendo a un chico para que le diera toda la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

Llevaría a esta nueva generación de cazadores a una nueva era, ya no esperaría a que estas plagas hicieran algo para ponerles fin, debían actuar antes de que fuera tarde y acabarlas de una buenas vez por todas.

Pero primero debía ser clandestina, primero debía empezar de apoco para no levantar las sospechas, esta sería la era en que los cazadores pondrían fin a esos monstruos, ella haría historia, pero todo debía quedar perfecto incluso en sus primeros pasos.

Camino por la ciudad para ir a unas oficinas, tenía musculo para hacer parte de su plan y a pesar de que ella era el cerebro intelectual debía tener a alguien más para cubrir sus huellas cuando ejecutara su meta. Estuvo investigando la agencias de seguro que la familia Hale había contratado en caso de accidentes en su hogar, después de todo las casas viejas llegan a ser propensas a accidentes.

Si conseguía sobornar al agente de seguros nadie sospecharía de un atentado contra la familia Hale, debía atar cada cabo antes de que todo estuviera listo.

Las oficinas estaban cerca del ayuntamiento, estaba planeando seducir al tipo, convencerlo una vez calentado que se llevaría una gran cantidad de dinero si mintiera en ciertas cosas, si todo lo demás fallaba la amenaza caería sobre la mesa de negociación, sabía que el hombre tenía una hermana que era madre soltera, sería una lástima que algo le pasara a su hermana o sobrina siendo que él ayudaba tanto a sus familiares.

Mientras Kate trazaba estos planes malévolos en su mente con una sonrisa, una carroza fúnebre se detuvo frente el ayuntamiento.

Raro, muy raro, pero estaba decidida a ignorarlo hasta que vio que personas empezaron a salir de esta.

Piel blanca de un muerto, cabellos negros cual alas de cuervo, ropas elegantes pero negras, una pareja de una mujer alta y hermosa, y un hombre de menor estatura a la de su esposa fumando un puro mientras que el chofer de la carroza que bien podría medir dos metros tenía un aspecto más muerto que cualquier pasajero de la carroza fúnebre.

Con ojos bien abiertos reconoció a la pareja y a su mayordomo de fotos mostrada por su padre cuando era una adolecente.

A los cazadores se les entrena para prepararse para enfrentar casi cualquier creatura sobrenatural, pero ningún cazador que conociera tenía un manual para enfrentarse a un Addams.

*+*++*+*

Cuando eres un adolecente, un adolecente enamorado en especial, es muy poco probable que sigas las instrucciones de tus padres más si estas significan que no podrás ver a la receptora de sus afectos, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que Derek se desesperara y decidir escapar de su casa, nada fácil cuando la mayoría de sus habitantes tienen oídos muy sensibles que pudieran detectar su ausencia o su huida, agradecía a los cielos que le pidió a sus padres insonorizar su cuarto cuando entro en la pubertad, ellos no protestaron ya que se imaginaban para que quería la privacidad extra en la casa, por lo que al menos tenía algo de tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que faltaba en su hogar y que realmente no estaba encerrado en su cuarto haciendo cosas de adolecente.

Estaba cruzando el bosque en esos momentos lo más rápido que su fuerza de hombre lobo le permitía mover sus piernas, para una persona normal ir desde su casa a la ciudad a pie tardaría horas o casi todo el día, pero para un hombre lobo y uno que presumía ser uno de los más rápidos en su familia seria mucho menos. Había quedado con Kate verse esa tarde, le quería decir que no podrían verse tan seguido como quisieran debido a problemas familiares y quería hacerlo en persona, no quería que fuera una conversación por teléfono.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo del territorio de su manada una ardilla cayo frente a él, hubiera pensado que había sido torpeza del animal o una lechuza la espanto, pero cuando vio que tenía algo enterrado en el pelaje se detuvo, ¿eso era un dardo?

-Te dije que Wednesdey podría darle a un blanco en movimiento a esta distancia, mamá dice heredo las habilidades atléticas de papá. Nosotros su encanto-

-¿Me enseñaras a tirar dardos como tú? Te enseñare a ordeñar a Lady Noc a cambio-

-Suena como un buen intercambio-

Alzando la vista de la ardilla que parecía muerta pero que aún escuchaba su latir del corazón encontró a un grupo de jóvenes vestidos completamente de negros, la única fémina, una chica de trenzas largar cargaba entre sus manos blancas un largo tubo de madera con algunos adornos tribales en ella, ¿era una cerbatana?

-Miren, llego otro- otro de los niños hablo, uno que tenía un par de bigotes pegados en la cara.

¿Quién rayo eran estas personas? 

Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre él y no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? Se supone que era un hombre lobo, fuerte, ágil y estaba retrocediendo frente a un grupo de adolescentes y niños que no olían a ningún ser sobrenatural… pero tampoco olían como a los humanos normales.

-¿Están matando ardillas?- pregunta sintiéndose un poco estúpido debido a la obviedad de la situación.

-No están muertas, solo inconscientes-

-A Lady Noc no le gusta su comida fría-

-¿Quién es Lady Noc?-

-La mascota de mi madre, papá no ha podido ir por las ratas que come y mamá también está ocupada, Wednesdey sugirió que fuéramos a buscar su comida y las ardillas son una buena variación para su dieta. Incluso remojamos los dardos con un poco de su veneno para que no le supieran raro- dice el niño que más familiar le parece, cree haberlo visto en alguna ocasión cuando le ha tocado ir a recoger a su hermana menor y primos a la escuela.

-Otros venenos pudieran afectar su digestión- comenta la chica sacando de un bolso de cuero atado a su cintura un dardo.

-¿Qué clase de mascota es?- se le escapa aquella pregunta aunque en realidad tiene otras cientos en su cabeza que parecen más importantes.

-Una tarántula, es hermosa pero algo tímida, no sale muy seguido de casa-

-Oh, claro- tarántula, una lo suficientemente grande como para comer roedores como ardillas o ratones.

Derek no le tiene miedo a una araña, pero las que uno tiene de mascota normalmente se alimentan de insectos, eso le dijo su amigo Rick que tiene una en casa, insectos del tamaño de grillos o saltamontes, no de ardillas que son considerablemente mucho más grandes y tienen mucha más carne y fluidos.

¿De qué tamaño será esta Lady Noc?

Mira de nuevo al cuarteto, se siente estúpido por retroceder o sentir algo de miedo, no, en realidad reacciono de esa manera porque lo sorprendieron con sus extrañas acciones. 

Él es un hombre lobo, ya prácticamente un adulto y no se dejara intimidar por un grupo de niños que bien podrían ser góticos con un sentido del humor algo enfermo.

Hay adolecente en su escuela con estilos mucho más raros.

-No deberían estar aquí… esto es propiedad privada- dice, casi gruñe en realidad, como cualquier adolecente reacciona de manera agresiva para esconder su breve lapso de debilidad.

Esto normalmente funcionaria, es alto de hombros anchos y cuando su ceño se frunce hay gente en su escuela que se aparta de su camino o que prefiere salir de la habitación antes que correr la suerte de ser con quien se desquite, Derek no es un brabucón, pero sabe cómo intimidar. 

Pero estos chicos ni se inmutan, aun consientes o no cualquier humano percibiría al depredador que lleva adentro y retrocederían, a lo mucho que logra cómo reaccionar es un parpadeo del chico mayor, una breve inclinación de cabeza de los niños y una ceja levemente arqueada de la chica, como si lo que acababa de decir no era relevante o impresionante.

-Pero no estamos en la propiedad Hale, tu estas saliendo de ella y nosotros estamos fuera de esta- dice el niño que parece familiar, cosa que en realidad es verdad, pero que ellos no deberían de saberlo.

No hay marcas o una cerca que indiquen donde comienza la propiedad de su familia y el bosque que rodea la ciudad, si no tienes un mapa quizás jamás sabrías la línea fronteriza imaginaria que divide las propiedades y en un paseo descuidadamente podrías entrar al territorio de su familia, o al menos si eres humano, pero como la mayoría de su familia es hombre lobo para ellos es tan fácil saber dónde está la frontera de las tierras Hale en ese bosque.

-Debes ser muy distraído, pero no te preocupes. Mamá me enseñó a respetar las fronteras de tus tierras, sabe que para algunos no les gusta las visitas sorpresas- el mismo dice sonando divertido incluso suelta una risa muy inocente, si no fuera por quienes estaba acompañado y las circunstancias Derek hasta diría que parece “normal”.

Antes de que se dé cuenta el niño camina hacia él y está a un paso de él, tiene enormes ojos del color del wiski que le gusta beber a su padre, tiene una serie de lunares en su piel pálida que manchan su cara y la piel que es capaz de observar, y le mira sin miedo o preocupación, fuera de su familia son pocas las personas que le mirarían así, sabe que es intimidante con su aspecto y si se esfuerza, pero también por que a nivel inconsciente las personas perciben al lobo dentro de él.

Es una de las razones que le atrae tanto Kate, no lo sé intimida fácilmente o retrocede cuando un obstáculo aparece, en realidad ella llega a ser la intimidante algunas veces y solo es una humana.

Estos chicos también son intimidantes de una manera que no sabe cómo describir con exactitud ya que no se ha enfrentado a una sensación así antes.

En un rápido movimiento el niño se agacha y agarra la ardilla que seguía en el suelo, le saca el dardo y se la avienta a otro de los chicos a unos pasos detrás de él que la atrapa con facilidad para meterla en un saco que ya tiene varias víctimas en este.

El niño le mira de nuevo con aquellos ojos brillantes y redondos y le sonríe.

-Eres un lobo muy distraído- dice con cierta diversión en su voz para luego parecer pensar un poco y le pregunta -¿quieres venir con nosotros a cazar ardillas?-

No responde, porque se ha quedado petrificado por como el niño lo llamo hace un momento, “lobo”, y es cuando recuerda porque ha estado tan enojado con su madre al prohibirles salir de la casa si no están acompañados y porque Cora ha estado encerrada en su habitación con su madre consolándola por el susto que se llevó el día anterior. 

Una familia había llegado a la ciudad, una familia que incluso que cazadores le temen, una familia tan impredecible como poderosa, y ahora, aparentemente, esta frente a miembros de esta familia. 

Los Adams.

-¡Vamos! Una nariz extra nos vendría de ayuda, Pugsley tiene una buena pero con la de un lobo seguro encontraremos más ardillas- dice animado el chico de ojos color wiski prácticamente brincando en sus pies delante de él.

Trata de recordar un poco que hacer en este tipo de situación, hubo algunas cosas que se dijo anoche mientras estaba frustrado, enojado y maldiciendo en su mente porque su madre había dicho que nadie debía ir solo por la ciudad por un tiempo, lo cual arruinaba sus citas con Kate, debió prestar más atención.

-Yo uh…- ¿si les dice que no se enojarían? ¿Qué tan peligroso es un Adamms enojado? 

-¡Excelente! Será muy divertido- antes de que termine de hablar el pequeño niño lo toma de la mano y lo jala hasta estar frente a los demás chicos.

¡Ni siquiera había dicho sí o no! Pero parece que para el chico de ojos wiski fue más que suficiente para tomarlo como afirmación.

¿En qué rayos se había metido?


	6. 6

6.- Vasos de limonada sorpresa

Stiles amaba una buena tarde de juegos, especialmente cuando salían a jugar y cazar ardillas como en ese momento con sus primos, y el chico Hale parecía disfrutarlo también.

Ojos dilatados, abundante transpiración, ritmo cardiaco elevado, respiración acelerada, incluso podía ver el borde de sus uñas a punto afilarse y destellos de color azul en sus ojos, ¡sí que estaba emocionado!

Su primo Pugsley tenía una gran nariz para rastrear casi cualquier cosa, una vez encontró en invierno una madriguera de tejón siendo que la nieve de ese año había alcanzado más de los 30 cm de grosor, las clases de tío Fester ayudaron a desarrollar su don, pero los sentidos de hombre lobo no se quedaban para nada atrás, los poderes sobrenaturales siempre daban una ventaja extra.

Antes de que se diera cuanta esto se estaba volviendo una competencia de quien encontraba más rápido la siguiente ardilla mientras que la habilidosa Wednesday derribaba a los sorprendidos roedores con los dardos de la cerbatana, Pubert estaba contando alegremente el conteo de cabezas y él recogía a las ardillas.

En poco tiempo el saco ya estaba repleto, Lady Noc estaría muy contenta con este gran festín, la amada mascota también se encontraba decaída esos días presintiendo lo que le pasaba a su ama.

Adentro del saco es como ver una bola de pelos con algunos bigotes y ojos pequeños y brillantes por aquí y allá, incluso sobrarían algunas, hace mucho que no comían sesos fritos de ardilla, una verdadera delicia.

-Más que suficiente primo, podríamos hacer un abrigo incluso con tantas ardillas- dijo Pubert animado mirando dentro del saco.

-En realidad necesitaríamos tener cerca de 250 de ellas para un buen abrigo, pero pudiéramos intentar hacer un par de guantes para el invierno- aclaro Wednesdey, el saco estaba lleno pero no estaban ni de cerca a las 250 ardillas.

Así como tío Fester había enseñado a su hermano a usar su nariz, a Wednesday le enseño el fino arte de la taxidermia y disección, así como a saber utilizar cada parte del animal cuando era necesario, saber cuántos animales se necesitaba para hacer una prenda de ropa era una de los tantos datos extras que había aprendido en sus tardes de juego con su tío.

El chico Hale y Pugsley se aceraron al escuchar que tenían más que suficientes ardillas.

-Excelente trabajo hombre, la mascota de mi tía sí que está muy satisfecha esta noche- dijo el mayor de los Addams presentes palmeando con golpes firmes pero amistosos la espalda del hombre lobo, quien estaba seguro que si no fuera por su naturaleza y estar bien construido esos golpes le hubieran sacado el aliento y seguramente estaría besando tierra en esos momentos.

-Tú también, tienes buena nariz…- respondió escuetamente.

-¡Oh, que descuido! Nos la hemos pasado tan bien que nos hemos olvidado de presentarnos y ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre- exclamo Stiles dándose cuenta de este detalle muy importante –discúlpanos, es que estábamos muy emocionados, ¡Soy Stiles Stilinski! Bueno Stiles es un apodo pero parece que es un poco difícil decir mi nombre para algunos, no tengo nombres tan geniales como Wednesday o Pubert o incluso Pugsley- dijo alegremente Stiles al hijo de los Hale.

¿Quién rayos le pondría a alguien esa clase de nombre a sus hijos? Fue lo que pensó Derek, pero de nuevo, estaba hablando con un miembro de una de las familias más impredecibles del mundo.

\- Mieczyslaw es un excelente nombre, aunque admito que nuestros nombres también lo son. Permíteme presentarme yo soy Pubert Addams- dijo el niño con bigote con una inclinación elegante, casi como la de un pequeño caballero.

-Yo Wednesday Addams- dijo la única fémina del grupo, sin lugar a dudas la más intimidante del grupo de cuatro.

-Y yo Pugsley Addams- 

-Yo soy Derek Hale- 

Si, nada como las presentaciones para romper el hielo ¿verdad? Derek no lo creía así, ya que una vez que finalizo de decir su nombre un silencio incomodo se planteó entre ellos por unos segundos, casi un minuto que a Derek le pareció una eternidad. ¿Tenía que decir algo más?

-¡Vayamos a casa! Le dejaremos en el sótano las ardillas a Lady Noc y podremos beber algo refrescante- dijo con voz animada Stiles rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo… entonces creo que me voy…-

-Por supuesto que no Derek, lo mínimo que pudiéramos hacer es ofrecerte algo de beber después de ser de tanta ayuda- insistió el hijo del sheriff.

Derek miro al chico que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos alegres, contrario a la de sus demás parientes que tenían ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante incluso el niño de su misma edad. ¿Podría negarse?

-De acuerdo- lo dijo no muy convencido. Pero si iban a la casa del sheriff, con vecinos, testigos, no creía que le hicieran algo ¿verdad?

*+*+*+*

Tenía un plan, tenía ya todo calculado, ya había seducido a uno de eso pulgosos y estaba por completar los pasos para cubrir pistas o sospechas y entonces… Addams en la maldita ciudad.

Kate paso de un lado a otro de su habitación; Addams eran muchas cosas, algunos decían que eran como realeza, una familia de antaño que todo el mundo conocía entre cazadores y entre los sobrenaturales, a veces no los consideraban lo suficientemente humanos pero tampoco sobrenatural para ser clasificados como un cambia formas o ser sobrenatural, siempre oscilando en el medio y a la vez no.

Los Addams no eran inmortales, pero definitivamente tampoco eran fáciles de enfrentar, y era sabido que un Addams que buscaba venganza contra sus enemigos era más mortal y peligroso que cualquier bestia, sea venganza por su persona o por alguien de su familia o quien llegara a apreciar. 

De los linchamientos y condenas que hubiera sufrido algún Addams a lo largo de la historia, siempre iba acompañado de la desgracia de sus atacantes, ejemplo estaba el caso Calpurnia Addams, acusada de brujería, de indecencia publica y seducir a un párroco, la mujer fue muerta en la hoguera en un pequeño pueblo de Europa, pueblo que en la actualidad ya no existía, según los registros los hermanos de Calpurnia tomaron venganza quemando las casas de quienes la enjuiciaron, incluso la humilde capilla del pueblo fue incinerada hasta los cimientos, el incendio se extendió por todo el pueblo y aunque no toda la gente del pueblo falleció nadie quería vivir en ese lugar que ya se consideraba maldito, el único que se quedo fue el párroco que se dice que fue víctima de la seducción de Calpurnia, dicen que se volvió loco y que alegaba que no podía dejar el pueblo ya que su amada aun andaba en esas tierras, por lo que Kate sabia esta última parte podía ser tan cierta como falsa.

Los Addams eran peligrosos y muy impredecibles.

Esto podría amenazar sus planes.

No quería tirar a la basura todos su planificación solo porque se había presentado un imprevisto como su fuera una maldita novata. 

¡Ella no era ninguna novata! No iría a correr hacia su padre o hermano a pedir ayuda, no se lo permitiría ella misma siendo que sería la próxima cabeza de la familia, ¿Qué clase de jefa patética se echaría para atrás como una cobarde?

Ella sería la más admirada y temida de todos los cazadores de su época, y ningún Addams o un par se lo impedirían.

Se detuvo y volteo a ver su laptop y celular sobre su cama, no era una novata pero tenía que recurrir a uno de los trucos más básicos del libro, buscar información, simplemente tenía que saber porque había Addams en la ciudad y cuánto tiempo se quedarían para saber si afectarían sus planes originales directamente.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás podría eliminar a uno o dos si tenía suerte y cimentar sus comienzos no solo como al eliminar uno de los paquetes de hombres lobo de norte América sino también eliminar a una de las plagas más famosas del mundo, un Addams.

+*+*+*+

La casa del Sheriff no es muy grande, y no es tan diferente en estructura a la de sus vecinos en aquel barrio residencial donde hay casas económicas y hechas en masa con el mismo diseño. Pero aun así resalta sobre las demás.

Los vecinos que tiene a los lados construyeron cercas más altas hasta casi llegar a ser tan altas a la altura de un piso y medio de altura, por lo que la casa se ve más oscura que las demás, también la vegetación crece salvaje en el patio y ve algunos cuervos en el tejado. Simplemente no es una casa que encuentres fácilmente en un suburbio normal.

-Mi casa es muy fresca gracias a lo que hicieron los vecinos, también ayuda a que la maleza crezca libremente en el jardín- dijo el hijo del sheriff, Stiles, cuando noto que miraba fijamente las cercas de las propiedades de sus vecinos –tenemos vecinos muy amables por hacer eso, papá dice que no todo el mundo se molestaría en construir ese tipo de cercas-

Lo que el tono optimista del chico refleja la sinceridad con la que hace ese comentario, pero Derek sospecha que no es precisamente amabilidad lo que motivo a los vecinos a construir prácticamente unas murallas que coincidentemente dan al terreno de la casa del sheriff si no su necesidad de mantener una barrera que los mantuviera suficientemente apartados de los residentes de esa casa.

No ha escuchado jamás cosas malas del jefe del departamento de policías de su ciudad, y las historias que cuentan de su esposa siempre detonan un hervidero de chismes en las conversaciones de las personas cuando la comentan, un poco como con su familia que guarda su propio misticismo en la ciudad, por lo que no sabe cómo sentirse exactamente a este tipo de acción de la gente.

En esos momentos podría desear estar del otro lado de la cerca, pero tampoco quisiera tratar con alguien que creo una cerca de cerca de tres metros o más solo para no tratar con sus vecinos por ser “diferentes”.

Por eso su familia vive en medio del bosque lejos de cualquier vecino.

-Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parado- el pequeño niño lo empuja hasta la entrada ya abierta por la cual ya pasaron los familiares de este. El niño es más fuerte de lo que parece.

La casa no es una llena de horrores o espantos, o una que podrías distinguir como la de propiedad de un policía, aunque oscura, y muy fresca, si se viera con suficiente luz no sería tan diferente a cualquier otra casa.

Pero claro también tenía su propia personalidad. Hay fotos de familiares en blanco y negro en las paredes, o al menos eso supone, como ha visto como son los Addams y su manera de vestir bien podría ser que estas fotos realmente estén a color. Los muebles y el decorado en general de la casa predominan el color negro y tonos grises con algún detalle de otro color, los muebles son un poco anticuados y olía a madera vieja y polvo, quizás habían pasado por un par de generaciones antes de parar en la casa del sheriff.

-Toma asiento Derek, iré por las bebidas- Stiles empujo levemente a su invitado a la sala que aunque vieja era cómoda.

Solo que ahora que Stiles había ido a la cocina, Pugley y Wednesday estaban en algún lugar de la casa, por lo que podía oír probablemente en el sótano con algo grande arañando el suelo, se encontraba frente al otro niño, Pubert, el quien tenía bigote.

Debería estar tranquilo, solo estaba frente a un Addams y no con los cuatro, y era uno de los menores, además en todo ese tiempo no habían reaccionado de forma agresiva o amenazante, y era un hombre lobo, podía manejar la amenaza.

-Así que… ¿conoces de casualidad a la chica que paseaba por el bosque el otro día?- 

Está tentado a no responder, pero en su lugar da una respuesta algo vaga pero cierta.

-Es familia- 

No es como si hubiera otra manada de hombres lobo viviendo en la ciudad.

-Oh, entonces debes de saber cosas sobre ella… como si tiene novio o no-

-¡¿Qué?!- 

¡Un Addams interesado en su hermanita! ¡Su hermanita!

-¡Traje la limonada! Receta de mamá. Ten Derek, parece que realmente necesitas una bebida, incluso te estas poniendo algo rojo por la sed-

Sediento no, furioso, Addams o no nadie saldrá con su hermanita. Es muy joven, apenas y sabe controlar su cambio y aunque ya sale en las noches de luna llena con los adultos y adolecentes es aun considerada un cachorro. ¡Tiene estampas de ese programa de ponis de colores en su puerta y en varias de sus libretas!

Acepta el vaso y si no fuera que está tratando de controlarse rompería el cristal de este y saltaría sobre ese niño con el maldito bigote, el cual está acariciando de nuevo.

-¿De que estaban hablando?-

-Solo quería saber quién era la chica que vimos el otro día. Se fue tan repentinamente que fue decepcionante, ¿no crees primo?-

-Ya te dije que debe ser tímida, quizás la veamos otro día de nuevo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- no puede evitar meterse en la conversación, Derek debe saber cuánto tiempo estará ese niño en su ciudad para mantener a Cora alejada.

-Hasta que el funeral finalice- responde Puberts como si n fuera la gran cosa que acabara de decir.

-¿Alguien murió?-

-Mi mamá está enferma, es terminal… la familia viene de visita para despedirse- por primera vez en ese día ve la expresión alegre de Stiles caer, se ve tan diferente al chico alegre y revoltoso de hace unos momentos.

-Yo… lo siento, debe ser difícil- Derek no puede imaginar el dolor de perder a alguien tan cercano, en realidad el todavía no ha perdido a alguien, sus abuelos aun están vivos, todos sus familiares gozan de buena salud hombre lobo o no, pero perder a uno de ellos sabe que sería una experiencia demasiado triste y amarga, y este niño está por perder a su madre.

-Está bien, toda la familia vendrá a pasar tiempo con nosotros, despedirse y celebrarla y ella está muy feliz por eso- 

-Ya veo- sin saber que más decir bebe un poco de limonada, es amarga pero sabe bien, parece que le echaron algo más que jugo de limón y azúcar, algunas hierbas que no sabe identificar, su madre a veces echaba hojas de menta a su limonada pero esto no lo es –gracias por la bebida-

Cuando Wednesday y Pugley también suben la plática ahora gira en que es lo que deberían hacer con alguna de la ardillas que sobraron y los desperdicios que dejara Lady Noc de los cadáveres de su cena, es Stiles que sugiere hacer sesos fritos de ardilla y estofado de todo lo demás, Wednesday ya está planeando que hacer con las pieles y Pugley y Pubert sugieren pedir prestados los cuchillos de su tía Claudia para despellejar y desangrar a sus presas, ciertamente no es la típica platica entre adolescentes pero a este punto realmente no es tan incómodo. 

En su propia casa se habla de cosas similares cuando se traen presas en las noches de luna llena.

Ese ha sido con demasiadas emociones, pero así como el sabor amargo y algo misterioso que tiene en su boca, realmente no ha sido desagradable del todo.


	7. 7

7.- Mamá Alfa tambien se pone nerviosa

Talia Hale se considera una buena jefa de familia, madre y alfa, aun sabiendo que no es perfecta da todo de sí para mantener a salvo a su familia y manada, también podía decir con orgullo que podía tener la cabeza fría en situaciones de peligro o estrés, por lo que más delante de ese día al llegar a su casa y recordar como había actuado como un ciervo asustado ante los faros de un carro se sentiría avergonzada y pensado que había actuado como un cachorro sin experiencia ante situaciones potencialmente peligrosas.

La alfa de la familia Hale no había vivido en las épocas más caóticas que su manada hubiera tenido que enfrentar en su historia, aun así había tenido su lista de enfrentamientos y situaciones críticas, por ejemplo lobos omega que se salían de control y pasaban por su territorio, alguna creatura que pensaba hacer daño a los humanos y tratar de pasar desapercibida para la manada, o lidiar con la presencia de los cazadores en su ciudad en una clase de intimidación silenciosa, esa última no pasaba seguido o se suponía que no debía de pasar ya que era una respetable manda y ningún miembro de ella causaba problemas, pero los clanes de cazadores se sentían con el suficiente derecho de restregarles en sus narices de vez en cuando que ellos estaban ahí y si en cualquier momento cualquiera de ellos causaba problemas ellos les pondrían un alto.

Talia había enfrentado todas esas situaciones y más con cabeza fría, buenos instintos, y hallando la mejor solución de ser posible. Algunas veces existía la posibilidad de derramamiento de sangre pero ningún inocente herido por sus garras o los de su manada.

Ella creía que ya estaba bien curtida en situaciones de vida y experiencias del mundo sobrenatural que era parte, pero más temprano ese día solo se dio cuenta que simplemente había cosas en que jamás estarás totalmente preparado.

Y esas cosas incluyen encontrarte frente a frente con el actual patriarca y matriarca de la familia Addams.

Talia ese día no había contemplado salir de su casa, pero una llamada de sus compañeros del comité de conservación de la arquitectura histórica de la ciudad le comunico de una reunión importante la cual no podía faltar, al parecer se había aceptado el proyecto de restauración de las fachadas de los edificios más icónicos de la ciudad pero tenía que revisar de nuevo los documentos para dar luz verde, por lo cual asistió al ayuntamiento ese día.

Lugar donde después de una larga reunión y salir contenta porque al parecer algo bueno al menos había salido esos días estresantes, se topó con una pareja muy singular.

Las manadas y familias de seres sobrenaturales no tienen archivos o gente especializada en recabar información, al menos no todos ellos, pero si se llegaban a pasar información entre ellos principalmente por relatos en boca en boca o por chismes por decirlo de una manera más vulgar cuando era necesaria. Por lo que a pesar de no tener fotos o haberlos vistos en persona, Talia Hale les reconoció.

Gomez Addams, un hombre no muy alto, pálido como la mayoría de su familia, un bigote pulcramente recortado, ojos negros cual carbón pero que de vez en cuando soltaban un brillo de locura, y agarrado de su brazo, como si fuera una extensión del mismo Gomez, su pareja caminaba a su lado tan elegante y seductora como intimidante era Morticia Addams, no era Addams de sangre, pero era igual o más pálida que su marido y compartía un aura con este intimidante, la fémina era un poco más alta que su marido, de un figura delgada y elegante en un vestido negro más adecuado para una gala o un funeral, en vez de ir paseando en pleno día en opinión de Talia.

Ok, Talia no era estúpida, lo mejor no era enfrentar a esa familia aun si le desagradaba la idea que estuvieran en su ciudad, no podía llegar, rugirles y exigirles que se fueran, primero porque no era una salvaje aun si los cazadores pensaran eso de su gente, si era necesario pudiera ser muy diplomática y aunque no era de pensamiento tan rápido como su hermano Peter, podía hallar la solución a varios conflictos por ella misma sin entrar en pánico, pero ahora sentía pánico, y aunque no se viera muy valiente para una mujer adulta y alfa, intento dar media vuelta rápidamente e ir a cualquier otro lado antes de enfrentarte a este par de Addams, especialmente este par de Addams.

Como líderes de su familia, si los llegaba a ofender no quería imaginar a todo la familia Addams contra ella o su manada. Por lo que sabía los Addams no atacaban normalmente sin razón, la mayoría de los casos era por alguna ofensa o por sentirse amenazados, lo cual era comprensible, pero era esas historias llegaban a ser tan aterradoras que dejaban a más de uno temiéndose topar por accidente con un Addams.

Aldeas desaparecidas, personas internadas en psiquiátricos o desaparecidas en misteriosas circunstancias, un hueso roto parecía lo mínimo y sustos que llevaban a la muerte parecían ser uno de las peores que te podía pasar al toparte con un Addams.

Pensaba solicitar la ayuda de su emisario para que hiciera de intermediario para organizar una junta con los Addams más adelante, saber cuánto tiempo se quedarían en la ciudad o si realmente eran una amenaza, Deaton era el hombre más imperturbable que había conocido en su vida, y estaba casi segura que no entraría en pánico como ella en esos momentos a la hora de estar cerca de esta familia tan peculiar, eran humanos, o lo tan humanos que podía ser un Addams, pero para los sentidos de hombre loco de Talia era como estar cerca de un depredador mucho más fuerte que ella.

Casi lo lograba, ya había dado unos pasos y veía la salida cerca, pero Martha tenía que intervenir, la fastidiosa Martha.

-¡Talia! ¿Ya te vas tan rápido? Eric pensaba festejar con un pequeño brindis en el bar de su hermano- la chillona voz de la mujer pequeña y regordeta la detuvo. 

Martha tal vez no era una mala mujer, pero era sumamente fastidioso y odiosa, pertenecía al parecer solo a la sociedad de preservación histórica de la ciudad para sentirse importante y sus conocimientos de la historia de la ciudad eran pocos, era la que siempre preguntaba en las reuniones porque tal o cual lugar era tan importante, y también la que a veces tomaba las juntas como buena excusa para hablar del ultimo chisme de la ciudad, tal vez la misma presencia de Talia Hale fue lo que le atrajo a la sociedad, ya que al ser un Hale era como obtener de primera mano los chismes de esa familia, estaba segura que la mujer era la principal propagación de chismes de su familia.

-Oh Martha, tengo que regresar rápido a casa. Asuntos familiares-

-¿Oh si?- a la mención de su familia Martha se mostró mucho más animada.

Si quería quitársela de encima rápido tendría que soltar algo de información y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue...

-Sí, se acerca la reunión anual familiar, muchas cosas que planear- lo cual no era mentira, pero con los recientes eventos no sabía si posponer dicho evento o dejarlo para el siguiente año, o si la situación era critica mejor tener a todo el mundo en la casa Hale por cualquier cosa.

-La famosa reunión familiar Hale, ya se acerca esa época. Oye, ¿vendrá también tu primo de Alaska?- pregunta obviamente interesada en saber específicamente en el primo Harold, a pesar que ella ya está casada se sabe que Martha no ha dejado de mostrar interés por otros hombres, gracias a Dios Harold jamás se fijaría en Martha, no es que fuera la más horrible de las mujeres, pero Harold es gay, y a pesar que no tiene pareja actualmente Talia sabe que su primo no está interesado en juguetear con alguna mujer.

-See… ya me tengo que ir-

-Disculpen bellas damas, ¿de casualidad no serán miembros de la sociedad histórica?- una voz hablo desde atrás de ellas.

Por un momento Talia salto en el mismo lugar donde estaba al ver quienes las habían interceptado.

-Sí, lo somos, ¿y ustedes…?- respondió la chismosa mujer ya inspeccionando a la pareja con ojo crítico de alguien que juzga a las personas sin pestañear.

¡Maldita sea Martha!

-Permítame presentarnos, soy Gomez Addams y esta bella dama a mi lado es mi amada esposa Morticia- dijo con tal galantería y caballerosidad de aquellos hombres elegantes de antaño, casi como si fuera una de esas películas viejas donde los hombres destacaban por sus modales.

Talia debía admitir que esa muestra, aunque pequeña, de galantería la dejo algo deslumbrada, no se diga Martha a su lado que ahora parecía verlos como si fueran una especie de estrellas de cine. Era difícil creer que ese hombre era líder de una de las familias consideradas más peligrosas en el mundo.

-Que encantador, ejemp yo soy Martha Sweeney, un gusto en conocerlos- 

-Un placer- dijo la fémina de los Addams para luego posar su penetrante mirada en Talia, al parecer no eran negros sus ojos sino de un hipnotizante violeta -¿y usted es?-

-Yo… eh, Talia, Talia Hale- tartamudeo su respuesta. No lo había hecho en público desde que iba en quinto grado y se puso nerviosa en un examen oral.

-Venimos de terminar de hacer unos trámites y nos dijeron que había una sociedad de preservación histórica, Morticia y yo planeábamos hacer un poco de turismo mientras estábamos en la ciudad-

-Tienen un bellísimo cementerio y tuvimos la suerte de comprar una agradable propiedad cerca de este, pero estoy segura que en la ciudad como esta existirán lugares igual de encantadores-

-Oh emm Talia seguro sabe más que yo de la historia de la ciudad, seguro tienen buenas sugerencias-

¡Maldita sea de nuevo Martha!

Ahora ambas miradas eran dirigidas a ella con genuino interés.

Algo igual o mas interesante que el cementerio de la ciudad, interesante tema de búsqueda, pero siendo los Addams.

-Supongo que no estarían interesados en las construcciones del paseo histórico de la ciudad jejeje- era la calle más vieja de la ciudad donde se conservaban la mayoría de los edificios históricos, pero no creía que eso sería del gusto del turismo de los Addams –quizás algo mas ¿reciente?, él eh… hospital psiquiátrico ¿tal vez?-

-¿Tenemos uno en la ciudad?- pregunto un poco alarmada Martha, de nuevo la despistada mujer era la última en saber de todo lo relacionado en la historia de la ciudad.

-No, en la actualidad no hay paciente ni doctores pero es un edificio a las afuera de la ciudad, traían a los pacientes de todo el condado cuando estaba abierto. Lo cerraron en los años 60, los cimientos también fueron parte de una cárcel en la época colonial- 

-Eso realmente se escucha muy fascinante, más que ese jardín botánico que nos sugirió la recepcionista hace unos momentos-

Beacon Hills no es muy grande pero la gente está orgullosa de sus pequeñas atracciones. El jardín botánico es una de ellas, así como el paseo de la calle histórica de la ciudad, pero son Addams, y los Addams prefieren otra clase de turismo.

Además entre más alejado de la ciudad mejor ¿no?

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, pero espero verlas pronto, especialmente a usted Talia-

-Disculpa si mis hijos pudieron poner nerviosa a su niña, son muy extrovertidos a veces y no saben tratar con personas tímidas-

Cora no ha querido salir de casa sola esos últimos días, no precisamente por timidez, pero ella que es alfa se siente intimidada por la presencia de las cabezas de la familia entiende muy bien a su hija.

-Tal vez deberíamos invitarlos a usted y su familia a una cena para conocernos mejor mas adelante, cuando terminemos de instarnos-

-Eh…-

-Nos vemos luego bellas damas-

Y se van, tan elegantes, tan misteriosos y tan intimidantes. Reciben miradas extrañas pero también nadie se atreve a cruzarse en su camino, quizás inconscientemente temiéndoles.

Addams…

-¿Te acaban de invitar a cenar? Que suerte, se ven un poco raros pero realmente interesantes-

¡Oh cállate Martha!

-Necesito ir a casa-

*+*+*

El sonido de algo chisporroteando en la sartén y el aroma a carne bien cocida inunda la casa.

-Huele bien- Derek estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa del comedor de la casa jugando un partido de pocker con los primos de Stiles mientras este mismo se encontraba en la cocina.

Cuando pregunto si podía ayudar en la cocina el pequeño niño lo despidió de la cocina como si este fuera el mayor y lo mando a jugar. Los tres Addams le explicaron que era lo mejor, así como tía Claudia tenia talento en la cocina su hijo igual, y a veces era muy quisquilloso a la de cocinar no queriendo ayuda alguna a pesar de su joven edad.

Además los tres Addams sabían poco de cocina a comparación de su primo, solo estorbarían.

Mientras delicioso aroma inundaba el ambiente Wednesdey iba ganando, como estaban apostando dinero de verdad Derek tomo la sabia decisión de ya retirarse, su cartera estaba vacía en esos momentos pero lejos de estar enojado en realidad fue divertido aun si se había quedado más pobre. 

Cuando Stiles sale con una bandeja que parece ser demasiado grande para su tamaño rápidamente se para y le ayuda a colocarla sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Derek- el niño sonríe y procede a destapar los platillos.

No hay platos individuales, son grandes platos y cinco tenedores uno para cada quien para que coman. En uno están los sesos fritos de las ardillas, parecen pequeños chicharrones chamuscados. El joven lobo jamás ha sido fanático de los sesos pero el aroma y la presentación son agradables. En otro plato los pequeños cuerpos de las ardillas bien cocinados ensartados en palos de un extremo a otro, lo único que pudiera compararlos son a los pollos asados y es un poco inquietante saber que un niño empalo a esos animales, pero de nuevo el aroma le hace agua la boca.

-Todo se ve delicioso primo-

-Gracias, coman todo lo que quieran. Hay más en la cocina- 

Después de ver que los jóvenes Addams y Stiles prueban bocado, prueba suerte él mismo con algunos sesos de ardilla.

-¡Realmente delicioso!-

-¡Gracias!-

La sonrisa del niño es tan radiante que hace gran contraste con las expresiones que les ha visto a sus parientes, aun así puede decir que encaja perfectamente con ellos sin lugar a dudas por extraño que parezca.

Stiles agarra una de las ardillas y comienza a quitarle la carne a mordidas. El chico hace algo de desorden y no puede evitar pensar que es algo tierno.

Cuando la mayoría de la comida esta en los estómagos su celular suena.

-Oh uh-

-¿Quién es?-

-Mi madre-

Derek estaba en serios problemas.


	8. 8

8.- Opiniones de los Addams

Cuando Derek llego a la casa había un gran alboroto, toda la familia que vivía en la ciudad se encontraba reunida adentro, el ruido dentro de esta y los carros estacionados afuera eran prueba suficiente.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?!- la primera persona que se tuvo que encontrar en el camino tuvo que ser Laura quien inmediatamente empezó con su acusatorio interrogatorio -¿Cuándo saliste de la casa? ¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo mamá?- 

En esa clase de momentos cuando se siente tan hostigado por ella se le hace difícil imaginarla como su futura alfa a quien debe de seguir, tal vez así también se sintió el tío Peter cuando era adolecente.

-Cálmate Laura, ya estoy aquí- se defiende más por terquedad que por otra cosa, después de todo no es a Laura a quien tiene que responderle todas esas cosas.

-¡Uhg! Si empezaras a enviar un poco más de sangre a la cabeza de arriba y menos a la de abajo tendrías un poco más de sentido común Derek-

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir?!-

-Como si ya a estas alturas no supieran todos en la casa que te ves con una nueva novia a escondidas, pero arriesgarte de esa manera para verla ya es rayar en la estupidez-

-No fui a ver a ninguna novia Laura-

-¿Ah sí?-

-¡Laura! ¡Derek! ¡CALMENSE!- la voz de su madre detuvo al par de hermanos antes de que la discusión pasara de palabras a algo físico, y cuando eso pasaba en lobos adolescente hormonales a veces podía ser muy sangriento.

Ambos jóvenes voltean a ver a su madre que no se muestra muy feliz que digamos al encontrarlos ya transformados y a punto de saltar uno sobre el otro.

-Laura entiendo tu preocupación, pero esa no es la forma correcta de tratar un conflicto con tu hermano- Talía regaña a su hija refiriéndose a la forma en que abordo a su hermano menor, sabe que todos en la casa están tensos y eso está afectando a los más jóvenes incluyendo a Laura, aun así espera más madures de su hija –y Derek, también esperaba más de ti. Deliberadamente me desobedeciste y saliste a escondidas de la casa-

-Lo siento madre-

-Entren, más tarde hablare contigo a solas Derek, ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender-

Ambos hijos siguen a su madre dentro de la casa, donde el resto de la familia les espera, parece que han hecho pausa en todas sus acciones y pláticas para poner atención a la discusión de los hermanos o a que su alfa los pusiera en su lugar, es probable que ambos.

Si no es suficientemente vergonzoso ser regañado por tu madre como si fueras un cachorro pequeño que tu familia hubiera sido testigo de ello aumenta el nivel de vergüenza.

-Derek, que alegría contar con tu presencia por fin- saluda con su típico sarcasmo el tío Peter.

-Peter- regaña su hermana, a veces la alfa siente que en vez de tres hijos tiene uno más y muy problemático.

-¿Qué? Solo saludaba a mi querido sobrino-

Peter no estaba ayudando a la jaqueca de Talia.

-Bueno, retomando nuestra platica, volvamos a hablar de lo que paso con Talía-

-¿Qué le paso a mamá?- pregunta Derek siendo el último en enterarse del asunto que estaban atendiendo dentro de la casa.

-Mi hija se encontró con los Addams y de alguna forma logro que la invitaran a cenar- dijo la abuela Karen, la mujer miraba a su hija en esos momentos con una mezcla de preocupación y ligera exasperación, como cuando era más joven. No culpaba a su hija en haberse metido en esta imprevista situación pero la forma en que se comportó dejaba que desear, era la actual alfa de la familia después de todo.

-¿Mamá?- Derek miro asombrado a su madre, ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo aquello?

-Más temprano tuve que ir a una junta de la asociación histórica, ahí no pude evitar encontrarlos. De alguna forma termine con una posible invitación a cenar con la familia Addams-

-Oh-

-¿Es todo lo que dirás Derek?- Le gruño Laura a su hermano pensando que no había captado del todo.

-Pues, es solo una cena ¿no?-

-Parece que te perdiste la parte quienes son los anfitriones de dicha cena- le recordó el tío Peter a su sobrino.

-Los Addams no son tan malos- no pudo evitar decir, delatándose sin querer en el proceso un poco.

Ups

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Acaso los conoces?-

-¿Qué paso Derek?-

De inmediato ahora toda su familia le prestaba atención, y al final tendría que contar más temprano que tarde donde había estado ese día.

-Yo… es probable que me haya encontrado y pasado el día con los hijos de los Addams y el hijo del sheriff-

-¡Derek!-

-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te amenazaron? ¿Estas herido?- rápidamente su madre se acercó a su hijo a inspeccionarlo temiendo lo peor.

-No, mamá no hicieron nada de eso. Solo estaban cazando ardillas-

-¿Ardillas?- pregunto su padre incrédulo.

-Sí, para la mascota de la esposa del sheriff-

-¿Qué mascota come ardillas?- Cora pregunto algo incrédula desde su asiento en las escaleras junto a sus otros primos

-Una araña muy grande que vive en su sótano-

-¿Traían armas entonces?- pregunto su padre preocupado.

-Una cerbatana, con dardos con el veneno de la araña-

-Debes estar bromeando- 

-En realidad no-

-Déjame ver si comprendo, mientras saliste a escondidas y sin permiso te encontraste a los hijos de los Addams cazando ardillas con una cerbatana-

-Y al hijo del sheriff-

-Tu hijo es único hermanita-

-Peter, hoy no. Derek, cuenta cada detalle de tu encuentro con los Addams-

Así fue como Derek contó como se encontró a Stiles, Wednesday (si tío, así se llama), Pugsley y Pubert Addamas ( que no me estoy inventando nombres Cora), en el bosque cuando… salió de paseo a tomar aire (obviamente esa parte nadie se la creyó) y como a pesar de que eran extraños e intimidantes con su sola presencia, se le invito a participar a rastrear ardillas junto al hermano mayor (no, el hermano mayor no era ningún hombre lobo o algo sobrenatural, pero tenía un olfato sorprendente); cuando un saco estuvo más que lleno de ardillas se le invito a la casa del sheriff donde se le brindo limonada y más adelante el hijo del sheriff preparo la carne y frió los sesos de las ardillas para poder merendar. 

Cuando termino el relato a la parte que vino inmediatamente a la casa después de recibir el mensaje de su madre todo el mundo se quedó callado.

-No fue malo, y los sesos fritos de ardilla estaban deliciosos-

-En serio tu hijo sí que es único hermanita-

*+*+*

Es difícil buscar información personal de alguien en redes cuando estas personas parecen que ni siquiera conocen el internet. ¡Los más jóvenes parecen que ni siquiera tienen una cuenta en Facebook!

Es un método que ella había perfeccionado, antes de ir por un objetivo ir a investigar a los más jóvenes y más accesibles en las actuales redes sociales, con cuentas falsas no ser identificable, era tan fácil mentir en redes sociales.

Y los jóvenes, benditos en su ignorancia confiaban tan fácilmente en un extraño que le daba un simple “like” a sus publicaciones cursis o fotos bobas, dando sin saberlo información muy valiosa.

La escuela a donde iban, el grupo de amigos, incluso el tipo de personas que les gustara, y ella sabía aprovechar toda esa información.

Pero con los Addams tendría que hacer investigación a la antigua.

Registro de periódicos, declaraciones de terceros y el basto registro de información de su familia.

Como había sospechado en un principio a quienes se topó más temprano ese día habían sido las actuales cabezas de la familia Addams. Gomez y Morticia Addams, sus familiares más cercanos eran sus tres hijos Wednesday, Pugley y Pubert (que estúpidos nombres, pensó). Se sabía que en la actualidad vivían en norte américa en una mansión que se decía que fue traída pieza por pieza desde Europa, algunos teorizaban que esa misma casa había estado por generaciones en la familia y así como se movían de país o continente los actuales líderes de la familia, traían con ellos ese hogar, Kate no sabía que tanto era cierto aquello.

En la casa actualmente vivían juntos Gomez, Morticia, sus hijos, el hermano de Gomez Addams, la madre de este, y un sirviente que lo único que se sabía de él era el nombre, Large.

Jamás se ha visto a un miembro de esa familia trabajar o tener un empleo, pero se sabía que había varias propiedades y acciones de empresas a nombre de Gomez, por lo que se llegaba a la conclusión que los Addams aparte de ser unos fenómenos eran asquerosamente ricos.

La suerte que tenían algunos malditos.

Curiosamente a pesar de que era sabido de la fortuna de los Addams, todos sus hijos habían asistido a escuela pública, no había registró de compras extravagantes y su propiedad parecía tan deplorable en las fotos que se habían logrado tomar.

Pero si había dudas de su fortuna solo era cuestión de ver las pocas joyas con las que se había visto a Morticia Addams, el tamaño de uno de los diamantes si era de verdad valdría una fortuna por sí solo.

De acuerdo a los registros de su familia hubo algunos cazadores que intentaron recabar información de estos fenómenos con algunas fachadas e identidades falsas con resultados muy variables pero catastróficos.

En América precisamente en la casa principal Addams actual hubo quienes intentaron entrar como carteros, vendedores de puerta en puerta e incluso alguno que se hizo pasar por testigo de Geova. 

El cartero termino de alguna forma atrapado dentro de las enredaderas que rodeaban la propiedad, curiosamente dijo que se despertó dentro del invernadero de la mansión cuando recobro el conocimiento y estuvo colgado de las enredaderas un día y medio hasta que el mayordomo lo libero; al vendedor lo dejaron pasar sin muchos contratiempo aparte de que su carro se quedara atrapado en un charco de fango, cuando estaba explorando la casa en una distracción de la matriarca de la familia termino en una sala con trofeos de varios animales, el hombre huyo después de eso porque juraba que las cabezas aún se movían y el tapete de piel de oso trato de atacarlo; y el supuesto testigo de Geova, bueno, no se sabía a ciencia cierta que le había pasado porque termino en un psiquiátrico debido a las secuelas.

Extrañeza, misterio, enigma, llámenlo como quieras, la cuestión es que los Addams podian ser impredecibles de acuerdo a sus métodos y eso demostraba ser un reto, reto que Kate estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

*+*+*

Si no fuera por la curación de hombre lobo y que era un alfa Talía pensaba que le explotaría la cabeza del dolor de cabeza, que de por si era un poco extraño que aun hombre lobo le diera dolor de cabeza.

Bueno, tal vez debería estar más tranquila ahora, los Addams era una cosa seria, pero si su hijo pudo pasar varias horas en compañía de ellos sin graves daños no quería decir que fueran hostiles o peligrosos, al menos no había hostilidad hacia ellos por parte de los más jóvenes.

No parecía un truco o un maquiavélico plan para ganar su confianza porque la situación en si había ocurrido de manera muy espontanea, como los encuentros anteriores.

-Al menos puedo decir que algo bueno salió de la rebeldía de tu hijo, tenemos información de primera mano de los Addams-

Odiaba cuando su hermano tenía razón.

-Sí, aun así Derek estas tan castigado. Ahora solo falta llamar a Deaton para organizar una reunión y saber cuánto se quedaran-

-Se quedaran hasta el funeral- respondió Derek sin pensarlo mucho a su madre. Tal vez inconscientemente buscando una forma para que su madre y alfa no estuviera tan enojada con él.

-¿Disculpa?- 

-Los Addams se quedaran hasta el funeral- repitió.

-¿Quién se murió?- 

-Nadie, aun… cuando estuve con ellos comentaron que la esposa del sheriff estaba muy enferma, realmente no creen que se recupere, así que se quedaran hasta el funeral-

-Oh-

Ahora no parecía tan extraña la repentina presencia de los Addams en la ciudad, sino una familia de visita en los últimos días de uno de ellos. Bueno, que estuvieran de visita para ver a un familiar enfermo también tenía sentido, pero ahora que dicho familiar estaba literalmente desahuciado su visita cobraba más significado.

-Eso podría explicar porque también vienen los otros-

-¿Peter?- 

-Oh hermanita, ¿no te lo había ya contado antes?-

-Peter, ¿Qué no me dijiste?-

-Cuando fue a pagar la multa, no solamente me entere que los Addams estaban de visita. Sino que también vendrá el resto de la familia-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Sí, creo que cuando dijeron que serían “todos” los Addams, se referían al clan completo-

Talia no se iba a desmayar en ese momento, pero su madre si lo hiso y su padre casi la sigue sino fuera porque sostenía a su madre, Laura palideció hasta ser tan blanca como el papel, Cora se abrazó a sus primos, Derek, su hijo solo pudo parpadear de sorpresa, su hermana, Helen, quien había nacido humana se aferró a su marido quien estaba igual o más pálido que su sobrina Laura, y su esposo, había dejado caer su teléfono celular el cual estaba utilizando para buscar el número de Deaton en ese momento.


	9. 9

9.- Ser un emisario no es sencillo a veces

-Podrías repetir eso de nuevo Talia-

-Quiero que organizaras una reunión-

-Lo que dijiste después Talia, el nombre con quien deseas realizar la reunión-

-Los Addams, quiero que organices una reunión con los Addams-

Deaton había sido el emisario de los Hale desde que Talia tomo el mando como Alfa, durante todos esos años había acompañado y asesorado al alfa de Beacon Hills hasta el punto de decir que eran amigos, y como amigos conocía bien a Talia Hale, por lo que había pocas cosas que le sorprendieran de ella, pero justo ahora…

-Esperaría bromas de este tipo de tu hermano, Talia- 

-No es una broma… ellos están en la ciudad-

-… ¿Por qué no se me informo antes?-

Contrario a lo que algunos hombres lobo o cambia formas pensaban, los druidas y emisarios, o ambas cosas a la vez, no lo sabían todo, tenían amplio conocimiento, llegaban a adquirir gran sabiduría y hasta dominar hasta cierto punto las artes arcanas y la magia, pero así como eran muy sabios seguían siendo humanos, y aunque se sabía que algunos tenían el don de la adivinación o precognición, Deaton agradecería que se le avisara con tiempo de este tipo de cosas si es que Talia o su manada se enteraba que un intruso entraba al territorio Hale.

-Nos tomó por sorpresa a todos y pasaron muchas cosas, te juro que pensé que te había marcado el otro día pero luego mis niñas tuvieron encuentros con ellos, yo me encontré con el actual matriarca y patriarca de la familia en la ciudad, ¡Derek paso una tarde persiguiendo ardillas con ellos!-

Deaton no había visto a Talia tan alterada desde… ¿nunca? 

La pobre mujer parecía que no había dormido mucho, se notaba nerviosa, y sacar de sus nervios a un alfa era difícil cuando tenía un paquete tan estable.

-¿Ardillas?-

-¿Es lo único que escuchaste?-

-Parece que ya tuviste una reunión con ellos-

-No fue oficial, eso creo, y creo que me invitaron a cenar, pero ni siquiera estoy segura si sea buena idea ir… Addams- dijo el apellido como si lograra explicarse.

-Addams- repitió Deaton, pues sabía que historia existían con ese apellido.

-¿Quieres saber si logro descubrir porque están aquí?-

-Derek ya lo hiso en su tarde con los hijo de los Addams-

-¿En la cacería de ardillas?-

-También las comieron, al parecer frieron los sesos de estas, las cocino el hijo del sheriff-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sheriff en esto?-

-Su esposa es un Addams-

-Oh-

-Sí, oh… tal vez si debimos investigarla cuando se mudó, solo pensé que era excéntrica, y las historias de los padres en la escuela casi nunca les hago caso, después de todo siempre exageran- 

-No siempre podemos saber lo que pasa en la ciudad siempre Talia, mucho menos saber todo de todos en ella- trato de consolarla, ¿pero que hubiera cambiado al saber que Claudia era una Addams?

-Vienen a su funeral-

-¿Ya falleció?-

-No, aun no. Pero parece que su enfermedad si es terminal-

-Ah-

-Por eso vengo aquí contigo, para que organices una reunión con ellos. Si van a estar aquí al menos debo intentar poner límites como alfa-

Deaton se quedó callado.

Como emisario podía organizar reuniones con los visitantes inesperados, como humano y druida las creaturas no lo consideraban una amenaza que lo enviaran a hablar con ellos, no porque fuera inofensivo, sino porque era el consejero del alfa, un cargo importante, y enviarlo a iniciar negociaciones era un acto de buena fé.

Política de manada de lobos básica. Pero estos eran Addams.

-No te enviare solo- dijo Talia tal vez sabiendo lo que Deaton pensaba –ira Peter contigo-

Peter era con más experiencia en combate en la manada, y al ser el hermano de la actual alfa también tenía un nivel muy bueno en la jerarquía. 

-Podrías explicarme primero… todo, desde el principio-

Fue así como después de vaciar la jarra de café de su oficina y un par de horas de estar sentados como Talia le narro este último par de días, la manada se encontraba muy alterada, ella lo estaba, y en la casa los nervios estaban a flor de piel, bueno, casi todos estaban así.

-Si llego a ir a encontrarme con los Addams, tal vez lo mejor es que valla alguien más junto con Peter y yo- dijo con calma, analizando el dato que le pareció más útil hasta el momento.

-¿Laura?- pregunto Talia, no estaría muy cómoda enviando a su hija mayor, pero también era buena combatiente y era la que tenía más entrenamiento de los más jóvenes al ser heredera alfa.

-No-

-¿Mi esposo?- no era el mejor peleador de la manada, pero era el que mejor mantenía la calma en situaciones estresantes o peligrosas, sino fuera por su consuelo estos días ella y toda la manada probablemente entraría en un frenesí salvaje o un ataque de pánico.

-No, digo al único de tu manada que tuvo un encuentro con ellos más de unos cuantos minutos y no regreso a su casa como si hubiera enfrentado a la muerte a la cara-

Talia quedo en silencio un par de segundo procesando lo dicho por Deaton, alguien que tuvo un encuentro y no regreso alterado como el resto…

-¿Derek? ¿Mi Derek?- pregunto incrédula Talia.

Derek ciertamente no regreso a la casa en pánico o nerviosismo más allá del saber que lo castigarían al ver que había desobedecido las reglas de la casa, en realidad de sus hijas y ella, Derek fue el único que parecía no haber regresado con miedo a la casa después de un encuentro con los Addams.

Aun así era su hijo adolecente, pasando por una fase rebelde desde hace meses desde que consiguió a esa novia misteriosa, no creía que todavía tuviera la madurez para ir a hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Sí, tu hijo. Si vamos a hacer esto, es mejor llevar a una cara amistosa y que haya tenido experiencia personal con ellos-

-Derek está castigado- dijo tratando de enviar a su hijo poco experimentado en negociaciones.

-Y fue el que paso mayor tiempo con los Addams y regresado ileso, no loco, sin lesiones, incluso caso ardillas con ellos. ¿Sabes cuantas personas sobrenaturales o no tienen el lujo de decir que convivieron amistosamente con los Addams de esa manera?- 

Talia se quedó callada de nuevo, sabía que Deaton tenía razón. 

Su mejor oportunidad era Derek, ¡por dios! Su hijo menor de edad era su mejor oportunidad para hacer negociaciones.

-Hablare con él-

-Hazlo Talia, además iremos Peter y yo también por si llega a pasar algo-

-Esto parece ser una de las peores crisis que he enfrentado en mi vida-

-Dímelo a mí-

Addams, eran Addams después de todo.

Ni siquiera Deaton sabía si respetarían la política de una manada de lobos o si ellos tenían una política propia.

A veces era difícil ser el emisario.

¿Debería llevar protección extra? Tenía en la bodega un chaleco que servía para evitar mordidas de los perros más salvajes, tal vez debería llevarlo junto a todo su arsenal de pociones por si acaso.


End file.
